Hellgrind
by mitsuki07
Summary: guerra puede ser algo muy duro y más cuando se pierden familiares importantes. ¿Que pasaría si una chica tiene que tomar la responsabilidad de tomar el control de su ciudad, siendo coronada reina antes de tiempo? tendra que recurrir a los seres fantasticos de sus leyendas para poder sobrevivir aun si eso significa romper todas las tradiciones de su pueblo... KuonXKyoko
1. El precio del poder

_**Hola… soy yo de nuevo…! Hahahaha en cuento acabe el anterior fic a cerebro-chan se le empezó a ocurrir nuevas y nuevas ideas…**_

_**En fin, les muestro una nueva historia que estará llena de seres fantásticos y cosas raras…:3 hahaha a cerebro-chan le encanta las cosas raras… Y bueno, espero que les agrade.**_

_**Este primer capítulo solo será como una introducción por lo que espero sean pacientes, ya a partir del siguente empezara la bueno. Hahaha XD en fin espero puedan entender mi nuevo mundo y que podamos recorrerlo con curiosidad… haha No será muy largo o eso espero y tratare de darle un feliz más feliz que el anterior… hahahaha**_

_**El titulo lo saque de una de las palabras de la saga del legado.. la acabo de terminar de leer y me ha encantado, y como no se me ocurría un buen nombre para la historia esta me pareció el más correcto..**_

_**Helgrind o Hellgrind significa Las puertas de la muerte…**_

_**En fin basta de palabrerías…**_

_**Skip beat no me pertenece, es de propiedad de la mente maestra de Yoshiki Nakamura….**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN **_

* * *

**_El precio del poder. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Se dice que hace mucho tiempo existió un reino donde la paz y la prosperidad era algo de todos los días. El rey quien se dice era un hombre sabio tuvo dos herederos, los cuales fueron entrenados toda su vida para el día en que alguno de ellos llegara a ser el gobernante de aquel fantástico lugar. En aquellos tiempos las cosas se podían decir que eran más complicadas. Hoy en día, los problemas de nuestros antepasados ya no son nuestros problemas. Ellos temían a las magníficas criaturas que existen en los extensos bosques y grandes montañas, pero en cambio ahora mantenemos una alianza con ellos y sabemos la forma de controlarlos.

Entre todos esos seres los que más temían era una raza en específico. Majestuosos seres de grandes tamaños, su piel que era más dura que una roca brillaba con el sol de una forma en la que deslumbraban, esos seres hermosos causaron mucha conmoción en el pasado, comiéndose ganados enteros y en muchas ocasiones a la gente del pueblo. Eran seres invencibles, con gigantes alas y que escupían fuego de sus fauces, las mismas con las que eran capaces de comerse ejércitos enteros. Su furia movía todos los elementos; los mares se alteraban, el viento generaba tormentas de aire con los que solían acabar con sus enemigos. Antes estos seres eran conocidos como demonios de la noche, pues antes solían atacar durante la noche, cuando son más fuertes y sus cuerpos brillan con la misma intensidad que el sol durante el día. Pero se sabe que nuestros antepasados fueron aprendiendo de estas criaturas al grado de lograr congeniar con ellas y hoy en día son las montaduras de nuestro ejército. Hoy en día las llamamos dragones.

Se cuenta que aquel antiguo reino era envidiado de muchos por la riqueza de sus tierras y en ocasiones eran atacados, en una de esas batallas se le dio muerte al rey. Empezaron las revueltas internas a causa de la elección del próximo monarca, pero al final la decisión quedó entre los dos herederos. Todos apreciaban al hermano mayor y al final fue el quien fue coronado frente a la envidia del hermano menor. Lo que ocurrió después nadie lo sabe con certeza.

Hay varias versiones en las que se dice el hermano mayor escapo al no poder soportar llevar tanta carga entre sus hombros; hay otra que dice el hermano mayor fue exiliado por el hermano menor. Esa historia fue la que se contó a lo largo del pueblo, motivo por el cual muchos llegaron a odiar al hermano menor impidiéndole la entrada al trono frente la desaparición del hermano mayor, aun cuando él no era el culpable de la situación. El hermano menor conociendo la verdad y al lograr entrar al poder controlando a la población con su gran ejército juro frente a todo el mundo tomar venganza por lo que le hizo el hermano mayor, llevándolo a buscarlo hasta los confines de la tierra, esperando algún día sus predecesores puedan cumplir aquel juramento.

Pero lo que conoce mi pueblo es la verdad. El hermano mayor, junto a una parte de la población fue en la búsqueda de un ser de leyenda. Un antiguo dragón capaz de controlar a los demás dragones, pues en aquel entonces ellos eran un enemigo; aunque nunca se supo si realmente el hermano mayor lo encontró. El hermano mayor se instaló junto al resto de la población en lo que hoy en día es nuestro hogar. Una gigante isla apartada de todos los demás reinos y pueblos. En este lugar hay un gigantesco bosque que se dice es el hogar de seres mucho más antiguos y fuertes que los dragones y que nosotros mismos, nunca nadie los ha visto, pero se cuentas leyendas en las que el hermano mayor realizo un pacto para que pudiéramos vivir en paz con ellos. En el que nadie se atreve a adentrarse por miedo a las leyendas. Además del bosque en el fondo de la isla hay muchas montañas en donde viven los dragones. En medio de toda la cordillera se alcanza a distinguir una montaña mucho más grande a todas las demás, esta se dice es el hogar de aquel ser de leyenda.

Esa es la historia de mi pueblo, la historia del hermano mayor quien fue mi bisabuelo.

Cada año, los miembros hombres del pueblo que fueron entrenados, al cumplir 17 años son llevados a aquellas montañas con el fin de obtener su propia montura. Tenemos una escuela con diferentes clases en las que nos enseñan el manejo de las armas, pero hay una clase en específico en la que les enseñan a los hombres el dominio de los dragones. Las mujeres no están permitidas en esa clase, pues se dice que las mujeres no tenemos el aura lo demasiado fuerte como para que un dragón nos respete y no intente comernos.

Cada persona en mi pueblo es especial. Cada persona nace con una habilidad nata. En la gran mayoría esta habilidad refiere el uso de armas y desde pequeños nos hacen pruebas para saber a qué clase correspondemos dependiendo del tipo de arma que mejor se nos adapta. Así que se podía decir que mi pueblo es un pueblo guerrero, aunque en realidad los únicos que entran en la lucha son el ejército junto con sus dragones.

El ejército está dirigido por mi padre, el rey. El y su gran montura son los primeros en entrar en combate ya que es el monarca según nuestras tradiciones el que primero se debe mover en casos de necesidad. También las tradiciones dictan que solo un heredero hombre puede ejercer el título del rey y una vez que este sea titulado con este cargo es libre de encontrar una esposa la cual lo seguirá hasta los confines de la tierra.

El problema en mi familia radica en ese punto. EL rey solo tiene un heredero y es mujer. Existe mucho conflicto a causa de mi existencia, mi madre me odia aunque mi padre me respeta y me cuida de aquellos que desean dañarme. Mi padre a pesar de ser el rey siempre busca espacios para estar conmigo, o eso era hasta que cumplí la edad para ingresar a la escuela.

Yo por ser parte de la familia real, nuestra sangre es mucho más fuerte por lo que nosotros nacemos con más de una habilidad, usualmente van entre tres a cuatro. En mi caso, cuento con tres habilidades y las tres van en el uso de armas, desde que nací ya sabía por instinto como debía usar el arco, la espada y las dagas.

Desde pequeña fui entrenada por especialistas en estas armas a pesar de aun no tener la edad de ir a la escuela y cuando por fin entre era demasiado fuerte y la gran mayoría me temía.

Cuando cumplí 15 años se dijo que lo mejor para mí era casarme y que mi esposo fuera el monarca, pero mi padre no lo acepto, pues en tal caso sería mi apellido el que cambiaria y la memoria de mi bisabuelo desaparecería con el paso del tiempo al perder el rey el apellido. Así que se me empezó a entrenar para ser la próxima reina. Cuando entrara al poder se me casaría con algún joven de las familias ricas y el sería el encargado de dirigir el ejército bajo mis estrictas órdenes.

-¡hey!, Kyoko por fin has llegado. Creí que ya no vendrías y te irías de vaga por ahí…

-Sho-san, aunque se tenga planeado que nos casemos no me hables con tanto informalismo. Se respetuoso, sigo siendo hija del rey. Y sabes que no debo faltar a mis clases.

-hahaha , solo eres hija del rey cuando te conviene pequeña mocosa. Y a pesar de que dices eso sigues faltando a clases.

-Siempre que falto son por órdenes del rey. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Ambos entramos a la escuela. Era grande, tenía muros gruesos y cada especialidad, por así decirlo estaba separada de las otras, eran como ver pequeñas casas dentro de un gran muro. AL igual que el resto de las casas del pueblo las aulas eran blancas, y cada una tenía lo que se requería para aprender el arte del arma con el que habías nacido.

Sho, como siempre iba vestido al igual que un príncipe. Sus ropajes del mismo material de los míos, la seda era algo que muy pocos éramos capaces de vestir. El llevaba uno de sus pantalones negros con su usual playera a manga larga y botones al frente de un azul rey. Llevaba un chaleco de piel café y en la cintura llevaba su espada en el cinto, sabía que como siempre atrás llevaba una pequeña daga con una funda de hermosas decoraciones verdes muy parecida a la mía.

Aunque él no supiera usarla la portaba como símbolo de su familia.

Yo en cambio llevaba un vestido ligero, el que usaba para entrenar, pues al ser de la realeza no se me tenía permitido usar pantalones como el resto de las chicas en la escuela. Llevaba también mi espada al cinto, llevaba un protector en el torso del cuerpo, el que usábamos aquellos que usábamos arcos. Mi arco era de madera de un roble del bosque, según mi padre era mágico y cuando uso su tronco para tallar mi arco este se hizo más resistente, y es cierto que lo es pues nunca he tenido que cambiar de arco, cosa que me alegra pues siempre me ha parecido hermoso. En una de la punta de mi arco llevaba amarradas las plumas de la primera ave que cace. Algo que no me agrado fue que lo primero a lo que le dispare fue a un hermoso fénix con plumas que al moverse parecía una llamarada de fuego. Siempre me arrepentí de haber soltado la flecha, pero en cambio a lo que pensé mi padre se alegró de aquella hazaña. Las plumas en mis flechas se hicieron con el resto de las plumas del fénix.

Hoy me tocaba práctica con la espada al igual que sho. Sho era un amigo de la infancia, de los únicos con los que jugué por lo que en cierta forma me parece alguien muy preciado y en cierta forma me alegra que sea el con quien deba cazarme a pesar de que sea todo un Don Juan.

-Hime-sama. ¿Le gustaría practicar conmigo?

-Lo siento mucho, pero prometí que practicaría hoy con Sho-san. Y puedes usar mi apellido para llamarme, no me gusta que me llamen de esa forma.

-Entiendo, gracias Mogami-sama

El joven que Kyoko no reconoció se marchó dando una reverencia.

Sho se acercó a ella y le mostro una sonrisa, era hora de practicar. Sho le paso una espada de madera como la que llevaba el y empezaron a rodearse el uno al otro buscando la mejor forma de dar el golpe.

Kyoko como siempre mostraba todos sus movimientos rápidos y elegantes, parecía que no le costaba ningún esfuerzo aquel combate, pero Sho al igual que ella había recibido prácticas especiales por lo que ambos estaban muy a la par.

Después de que Kyoko le hubiera ganado en varias ocasiones decidieron detenerse y al finalizar el día cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo hogar.

Kyoko estaba aburrida de siempre hacer lo mismo, pero de momento no tenía opción. De vez en cuando visitaba en pueblo cerca de las orillas del mar y ayudaba a las personas de ahí. Siempre le había gustado la vida que llevaban esas personas y se preguntaba lo que podía ocurrir si tan solo ella fuera una más de ellos.

Kyoko camino por el puente que la llevaría a la entrada a su castillo. Era al igual que todo lo demás blanco, aunque en algunas partes tenía pequeños detalles en oro por lo que el castillo brillaba desde la lejanía.

Kyoko después de saludar a sus padres se fue a su cuarto pidiendo que le llevaran la cena a su habitación. Le gustaba la vista que tenía, desde su ventana podía observar las casas y una parte del bosque y las montañas como también podía observar el mar.

Las calles durante las noches eran muy movidas, había hombres y mujeres bailando a lo largo de todas las calles. Ella siempre deseaba estar por las noches afuera, pero para alguien como ella siempre había sido muy peligroso.

Después de tomar la cena y una agradable ducha Kyoko tomo un pergamino y se recostó en su cama a leerlo. En el pergamino estaba descrita una de sus más grandes leyendas, contaban la historia de una de las civilizaciones que vivían en el bosque, el cual se dice que eran seres de bellos rasgos y de orejas puntiagudas a los que llamaban elfos, ellos eran capaces de usar magia con la que hacían que la naturaleza fuera más bella. Esa es la historia del por qué nuestro bosque se prende al igual que los dragones durante las noches. Generando un hermoso espectáculo de luces de diferentes tonalidades. Kyoko se quedó dormida, recordando algo que había vivido en su niñez. Algo que había cambiado su vida.

Kyoko se había perdido, después de una pelea con su madre había salido corriendo del castillo y sin querer se había adentrado al bosque que estaba prohibido. Cuando había dejado de llorar se encontraba asustada pues ya no sabía cómo regresar. Tenía sed y empezó a seguir el ruido de un rio rogando que fueran aguas dulces. Cuando llego disfruto del agua y apago sus deseos de tomarla. Pero aún se encontraba perdida. Cuando iba a volver a romper en llanto algo llamo su atención. Era un pequeño niño que había volado hasta aterrizar en las mismas aguas de las que ella había bebido. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, pero eso en verdad estaba ocurriendo o al menos eso le había gustado pensar.

El niño llevaba ropas que ella nunca había visto. Ropas verdes que se podían confundir con la naturaleza. Kyoko observo al chico, quien al contario a sus ropas lucía un llamativo y reluciente cabello color del oro que brillaba igual que el sol. Cuando Kyoko se cruzó con su mirada quedo perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes y le llamo la atención sus orejas puntiagudas que a pesar de ser diferentes iban muy bien con él.

-¿Quién eres pequeña?

LE había dicho el chico cuando se acercó a ella, su voz sonaba igual de dulce que el rio pero al mismo tiempo se escuchaba muy poderosa….

Algo despertó a Kyoko sobresaltándola. Algo que casi nunca sonaba estaba sonando ahora.

Era la alarma de guerra.

Una de sus sirvientas entro corriendo a la habitación llevando una vela en las manos.

-Hime-sama es mejor que nos movamos, se han infiltrado a l ciudad, su padre está en combate pero aun así no pueden detenerlos, se dirigen al castillo…..

.

.

.


	2. Motivos

**_Holaaa..! ¿como están?_**

**_hahaha yo bien y feliz...:3 _**

**_Cerebro-chan y yo esperamos que les agrade el capitulo...:3 _**

**_disfrútenlo_****_...:3 _**

* * *

**_Motivos_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

La mujer que había ido en búsqueda de Kyoko se había marchado después de explicarle a la joven princesa las indicaciones que tenía para ella. Kyoko debía dirigirse al sótano y ahí esperar hasta que alguien le dijera que ya estaban fuera de peligro.

En cuanto la mujer se marchó Kyoko empezó a moverse. Se colocó las botas que siempre usaba, corrió en búsqueda de su espada y encontró su daga junto con su arco y carcaj. Se colocó todas las cosas en sus lugares correspondientes aunque mantuvo su arco entre sus manos.

Estaba por dirigirse hacia la salida de su cuarto cuando un estruendoso sonido la hizo taparse los oídos y al mismo tiempo el suelo tembló haciéndola caer. Estaba completamente nerviosa, no había sido la mejor manera de despertar, además se encontraba completamente alarmada. Nunca antes habían llegado al grado de hacer sonar la alarma.

La alarma era para alertar a la población para que estuviera listo para el ataque, anteriormente, cuando llegaba algún barco de guerra ahí se acababan las cosas, el rey siempre los detenía en el muelle y por ello nunca había la necesidad de que los demás entraran en combate, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

Kyoko, después de escuchar con más atención alcanzo a escuchar gritos de mujeres y llantos de niños. Su curiosidad le gano y se volvió a adentrar a su cuarto hasta llegar a la ventana que le daba la vista a toda su ciudad.

La imagen la dejo devastada.

Las casas que alguna vez fueron blancas se encontraban pintadas de rojo. El rojo de la sangre, el rojo del fuego.

Las lágrimas empezaron a inundar su rostro. Observo que el enemigo había llegado hasta las calles más cercanas del castillo que era su hogar. Ahí observo a grupos de enemigos, moviéndose luchando contra la gente de su pueblo que al igual que ella se encontraban en pijama.

Pudo distinguir a un pequeño niño llorando y aferrándose a un pequeño oso de peluche y después lo vio manchado de sangre y apuñalado por alguien del ejército enemigo.

Su tristeza se convirtió en enojo.

Salió con paso decidido de su habitación y camino por los vacíos pasillos de su hogar. Llego hasta la salida pero ahí no se detuvo. Lloraba por la muerte que presencio del niño. Como alguien era posible de quitar la vida a alguien tan pequeño y puro. Alguien a quien aún le quedaban muchos años por vivir.

Su odio empezó a aumentar y sus ojos mostraban su furia quemando con más intensidad que el fuego en las casas.

Una nueva explosión se dio en medio de la ciudad, pero eso a ella ya no le importaba. Dio vuelta en la esquina de una calle y se dio de bruces con un grupo de 9 personas quienes luchaban contra unos hombres que Kyoko reconoció como alguno de sus compañeros en su escuela.

Kyoko respiro profundo. Alzo su brazo hasta alcanzar lo que buscaba. Coloco la flecha en su hermoso y misterioso arco. Tenso su cuerda, apunto y la soltó.

La flecha llego hasta su objetivo y atravesó el corazón del otro. Se escuchó el sonido de su flecha atravesando la carne del otro rompiendo sus huesos. El hermoso rojo de la pluma en la flecha de fénix se cubrió con un rojo más apagado de la sangre del enemigo.

Kyoko respiraba con dificultad. Había llorado y se había quedado noches sin poder dormir al haber quitado la vida a un simple fénix, pero eso era diferente.

No sentía compasión ni pasión. Solo el deber que llamaba a su sangre.

Los otros se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y dos de los hombres dejaron de luchar contra sus compañeros y se acercaron a ella a paso lento. Kyoko con la rapidez y agilidad que poseía volvió a cargar su arco y al igual que con el otro disparo acabando con un enemigo más.

Pero el otro hombre no había perdido el tiempo y había llegado hasta ella.

Kyoko sin pensarlo y sabiendo que resistiría golpeo al hombre con su arco, el hombre cayó de espaldas y en un segundo más tenía una flecha lanzada por la princesa clavada en el pecho.

Volvió a cargar su arco y empezó a matar al resto del grupo del enemigo.

-Mogami-sama, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?, debe resguardarse en su castillo.

- No. No lo haré, si me disculpan seguiré con mi camino.

Kyoko hizo su clásica reverencia y siguió caminando dejando atrás a los chicos sorprendidos.

Un ruido en el aire la obligo a alzar la vista. Era el dragón verde de su padre. El rey iba con su armadura manchada de sangre. Y la preciosa piel de su dragón estaba lastimada.

Kyoko sin comprender bien observo a su padre atacar a otro dragón y entonces comprendió.

El enemigo sabía dominar a los dragones al igual que ellos, motivo por el cual habían llegado tan lejos. El enemigo iba montado en un dragón más pequeño que el de su padre, pero este se veía más feroz e infeliz.

Kyoko se mostró aún más molesta pero siguió observando. Un hombre del ejército contrario la ataco pero ella rápidamente desenfundo su espada y de un solo golpe lo mato. Su pijama de seda se manchó de sangre pero a ella no le importo.

Siguió avanzando atacando y matando al enemigo con su espada mientras que en el aire el dragón de su padre empezaba a ser rodeado.

Kyoko con sus flechas empezó a atacar a las monturas del enemigo derribando a muchos.

Deseaba seguir peleando hasta que lograra hacer que el enemigo se retirara. Su ira y odio pedían más. Pero alguien la detuvo.

Akira, un hombre grande y consejero de su padre llego hasta ella montado en su dragón amarillo al cual él llamaba Ether. Aterrizo a un lado de ella y la tomo por los hombros.

-Lo siento princesa, pero le prometí al rey que usted no correría ningún peligro, debemos marcharnos.

-No, no me esconderé mientras la gente de mi pueblo muere.

-Sé que usted se encuentra enojada, pero no podemos permitir que a usted le ocurra nada. Insisto, debemos marcharnos.

-No.

Kyoko empezó a retroceder, pero el hombre que era mucho más fuerte la detuvo y jalándola del brazo la levanto y cargo hasta su dragón. Kyoko forcejeaba mientras el hombre la montaba en Ether y él mismo subía.

Kyoko sintió mareos cuando el dragón sin previo aviso se alzó en vuelo. Llegaron a una altura en la que a Kyoko le pareció prudente dejar de tratar de lanzarse al suelo. Y el dragón empezó a volar hacia su castillo.

Kyoko voleo atrás observando su ciudad, pero su mirada quedo atrapada hacia su padre.

Varios dragones enemigos lo habían rodeado, el dragón de su padre apenas era capaz ya de esquivar las dentelladas y las garras de los otros dragones.

Un dragón más grande se acercó hasta su padre. Su jinete llevaba una espada verde en las manos. El hombre se acercó hasta su padre por la espalda y si creerle Kyoko vio como el hombre había atravesado a su padre dándole muerte al rey.

Kyoko grito al igual que el dragón de su padre rugió de furia mientras veía a su jinete caer hasta estrellarse en el suelo. El dragón verde intento vengarse por la pérdida de su amo, pero en unos cuantos minutos de lucha fue asesinado y cayó junto a su amo.

Kyoko estaba completamente desolada, gritaba y pataleaba. Sus lágrimas volvían a surcar su cara.

Kyoko acababa de perder lo más preciado para ella. Quien estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado apoyándola y viéndolo con ojos cariñosos mientras los demás la miraban con odio.

Akira, viendo el estado de la princesa decidió dejarla inconsciente, mientras terminaba con su tarea de protegerla. Él también se encontraba desolado, acababa de perder a su rey y a su mejor amigo, pero por ello no permitiría incumplir su misión.

Llego al castillo y con la princesa en brazos se dirigió a los sótanos donde aguardaban los vecinos cercanos y gente importante.

Cuando Kyoko despertó se encontró a sí misma en el suelo. A su lado estaba Sho quien parecía preocupado y tenía marcas de lágrimas en su cara.

Kyoko se sentó y pudo observar al resto de personas que se encontraban en aquel gran cuarto.

-Kyoko, has despertado…

-Sí, debo volver.

Kyoko se paró y empezó a colocarse las armas en su lugar.

-Kyoko….

La puerta del sótano se abrió. Muchos gritaron pensando que era el enemigo aunque hace algún tiempo habían dejado de escuchar sonidos de guerra. Pero para su alivio solo era akira, quien se veía cansado y estaba lleno de sangre.

Kyoko empezó a caminar hasta él y todos observaron su paso.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Lo siento. Princesa…. Ellos se han marchado, en cuanto han logrado hacer lo que tenían planeado se han retirado de la isla…

-¿qué era lo que buscaban?

-Princesa… Lo siento…

Akira cayó arrodillado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Coloco sus manos en el suelo como su frente pidiendo perdón.

-Princesa… hicimos lo que pudimos. En cuanto inicio el ataque nos tomaron desprevenidos… No sabemos como pero ellos iban montados en dragones. Después de asesinar… el asesino del… de su padre hablo y todos supimos que lo único que deseaban era la vida de la familia real… si no deseábamos la destrucción teníamos que entregar a la reina…. No la pudimos detener. Ella dijo que si eso hacía que se marcharan, ella moriría por su pueblo… Al parecer el enemigo no sabía de su existencia y en cuanto obtuvieron la vida de su majestad se marcharon.

Kyoko estaba temblando. Los llantos, gritos y exclamaciones no estaban ayudando mucho. Nadie en aquel sótano sabía de la situación y al escuchar las terribles noticias habían caído impactados.

Kyoko dejo atrás todo y salió por la puerta. Su odio volvió a aumentar cuando vio lo que antes había sido su hogar ahora se encontraba destruido. Su castillo no se había derribado, pero había perdido su pureza al igual que el corazón de la princesa.

Kyoko siguió caminando y salió. Lloro con más fuerza. Casas derrumbadas. Gente herida. Habían hombres transportando a los muertos a un lado.

Kyoko empezó a llorar y la opresión en su pecho fu demasiado y cayó al suelo desmayada.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde lo ocurrido. La princesa se encontraba completamente débil. Debajo de sus ojos se encontraba morado por no dormir. Sus sueños se habían manchado por la muerte de su pueblo.

La reconstrucción de su ciudad había empezado una vez que se les había hecho un funeral a los caídos en batalla. El funeral de sus padres había sido grande. Todos cantaban el dolor de su corazón. Llenando la ciudad de un tristeza a la que nunca se habían enfrentado.

Las plantas cercanas habían muerto generando un ambiente mucho más tétrico.

Kyoko ya no podía llorar. Había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. No había salido de su habitación desde el funeral de su padre y todos se encontraban preocupados por ella.

Después de dos semanas una de las sirvientas de Kyoko había anunciado un compromiso al cual ella no podía faltar.

La mujer ayudo a la chica a bañarse y cambiarse con las ropas que habían salido intactas. La apariencia era la que siempre había sido aunque su rostro se mostraba demacrado y sus ojos seguían mostrando el fuego que habían tenido en la batalla.

Llevaba un vestido naranja con encajes blancos en las mangas y cintura.

Ambas mujeres avanzaron por los pasillos. La sirvienta dejo a Kyoko frente a una gran puerta que se abrió en cuanto ella empezó a avanzar hacia ella.

Varios hombres del consejo de su padre junto a algunas familias ricas de la ciudad se encontraban ahí reunidos.

-Sean bienvenida, princesa.

Akira había hablado alto, para que todo mundo lo escuchara y acallaran sus conversaciones. Todo mundo siguió el ejemplo de akira y se levantaron frente el paso de la princesa.

Kyoko tomo su lugar hasta el final de la habitación en una gran silla en donde podía observar a todos.

Akira se levantó y camino hasta la princesa arrodillándose y tomando una de sus manos.

-Mogami-sama… sentimos mucho la pérdida de su padre. Para mí era tanto mi líder como mi amigo y comparto mis sentimientos con usted. Pero es momento de dar el siguiente paso… - Akira hablo susurrando solo para la princesa. – Kyoko... no te rindas. Sigue caminando, sigue adelante. No dejes que nadie te detenga, por favor, Kyoko. Recuerda las palabras de tu padre y recuérdalo a él… te lo imploro.

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos y asintió. Akira soltó su mano y se levantó colocándose a un lado de la princesa y dirigiéndose a los demás empezó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Akira Fujikage. Como todo el mundo sabe soy el principal consejero del rey. Agradezco su participación el día de hoy. Como todo el mundo sabe, la perdida de nuestro gran rey Yuu Mogami-sama ha sido un gran golpe para nuestra población. Debemos tener un monarca nuevo y es por eso que hoy estamos reunidos.

-por el poder me confiere, puedo afirmar que los deseos del rey eran que su única heredera, Kyoko Mogami-sama fuera la próxima monarca.

Uno de los hombres en la audiencia se levantó haciendo callar a Akira.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo con que la princesa es la única heredera al trono, pero las tradiciones dican que debe ser un hombre quien se convierta en el próximo monarca. Si permitimos que la princesa se convierta en reina estaríamos rompiendo las leyes que han mandado a nuestro pueblo desde sus inicios.

Otro hombre se levanto

-Además, necesitamos a un líder capaz de defendernos y dirigir nuestros ejércitos. La situación se ha complicado mucho. El enemigo es demasiado fuerte y necesitamos a un líder capaz de enfrentarlo. Y no es que dude de las capacidades de la princesa, pero necesitamos a alguien que sepa manejar a un dragón a la perfección.

Los hombres empezaron a hablar entre sí. Kyoko sabía que eso ocurriría, pero el vivirlo era algo mucho más difícil que imaginarlo.

Sabía que nadie la aceptaba por ser mujer, para ella era algo completamente injusto y no estaba dispuesta a ceder a alguien más el poder de su pueblo, habían sido sus antepasados quienes habían creado ese lugar y a ella le correspondía seguir protegiéndolo. Estaba muy molesta.

Kyoko se levantó, Akira la observo asustado y la iba a detener, pero en cuanto observo sus ojos se quedó callado.

Kyoko empezó a avanzar, en cuanto los demás la observaban pasar guardaban silencio. Para todos eso era nuevo. Nunca habían visto a la princesa con la imagen y respeto que merecía.

Pero en esa ocasión su caminar y su aura hacia que todos los demás se sintieran indefensos y con ganas de arrodillarse ante ella. Nunca la habían visto con tanta fuerza.

-Creo que debemos empezar por calmarnos.

Kyoko había llegado al centro de la sala, su voz era potente y resonaba en cada esquina de la gran habitación. Una voz que nunca había mostrado. Su corazón se había enfriado cuando había soltado la primera flecha con la que mato a su enemigo.

-Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko, única heredera al trono. La elección del próximo monarca nos está causando muchos conflictos. Sé que las tradiciones dictan que un heredero hombre es quien debe subir al trono. También comprendo que encontrar a alguien capaz de defender nuestro pueblo debería ser una prioridad, yo misma comparto aquel sentimiento con ustedes. Sé que puedo sonar egoísta, pero no cederé el trono a nadie más. Esa decisión no les corresponde a ustedes según mi criterio. El hijo del rey es quien debe subir al trono y yo soy su única hija. Fueron mis antepasados quienes movieron mar y tierra, enfrentándose a criaturas magnificas lograron establecer nuestro pueblo en una isla de la que se sabía inconquistable.

Kyoko levanto aún más su rostro, giraba mientras hablaba, sus pasos lentos y el movimiento de sus manos tenían cautivados todos.

-mi honor me prohíbe dejar este cargo tan importante a alguien que no tiene nada que ver. Lo siento, así están las cosas. Como lo he dicho, no permitiré que nadie más suba al trono, pero les demostrare que soy capaz de cumplir con todos los deberes que tiene el rey. Solamente esperen. Mientras tanto…. Akira, le dejo a cargo la organización. Necesito que empiecen con la fabricación de escudos y armas nuevas. Necesito que se reorganice el ejército. Aunque sé que el enemigo no atacara en un tiempo no hay que estar indefensos. Muchos pueblos al otro lado del mar escucharan los rumores y trataran de sacar provecho de la situación en la que nos encontramos. Así que necesito que estén siempre preparados para cualquier tipo de ataque. "comparto mi sentimiento con ustedes y lo único que deseo es la seguridad de cada persona en mi pueblo quienes son mi gran familia. No permitiré que nada ni nadie dañe más a mi familia y tampoco permitiré más muertes y dolor…. Solo esperen. Cuando regrese será digna de ser llamada la próxima monarca. Ahora si me disculpa, debo prepararme para partir hoy mismo"

Kyoko hizo una reverencia, observo a akira con una mirada llena de significado. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida sin esperar ningún comentario y es que todos se habían quedado en silencio sin saber que decir o que pensar. La mirada de la princesa estaba llena de decisión y sin darse cuenta todos aceptaron sus palabras rogando en silencio que aquella decisión no los llevara a la destrucción.

Kyoko empezó a acomodar sus cosas. Se colocó un pantalón y una blusa. Nunca se había sentido tan cómoda en toda su vida. Por primera vez dejaba los vestidos y decidió que solo los usaría si eran realmente necesarios. Recogió su espada y volvió a llenar su carcaj de flechas, se colocó la daga y el arco.

Bajo a la cocina en donde tomo comida suficiente para dos días y sin esperar a nadie más empezó a salir del castillo pero Akira la alcanzo.

-Kyoko, ¿Adónde vas a ir?

- Tranquilo, Akira… por favor, cuida de mi pueblo en lo que regreso… si yo no vuelvo dentro de una semana… dame por muerta y es mi deseo que seas tú quien se convierta en monarca en tal caso. Akira-…

Kyoko avanzo hasta él y lo abrazo, Akira había sido como un tío para ella. Siempre estaba con ella y la ayudaba en todos momentos.

-No olvides el nombre de mis antepasados ni tampoco hagas algo que haga que el nombre de mi padre se manche. Conmemóralos y vive por el pueblo que es nuestro hogar. No permitas que nadie nunca más lo haga arder… antes tú has arder a tus enemigos con todo el poder que posees. Te quiero. Me tengo que marchar.

Kyoko soltó a Akira y empezó a caminar... Se dirigía a los límites de la ciudad, en donde empezaba el bosque y las leyendas de este resonaban en la mente de la princesa.

Kyoko sabía que era arriesgado y que si no lo conseguía estaría muerta, pero no le importo, sabía que no había otra forma para que los demás la aceptaran.

Se dirigiría a las montañas a cambiar su destino y romper las tradiciones haciendo algo que nunca en la historia de ese mundo se había visto…

* * *

_**chan chan chan...! espero lo hayan disfrutado... **_

_**para el proximo capitulo les tengo varias sorpresas... D: ...! **_

_**hahaha :3 seran buenas... o eso creo... **_

_**nos leemos luego... :3**_


	3. Amigo o enemigo

_**hola estoy aquí de nuevo... ;3**_

_**hehe les dejo este capitulo nuevo de Hellgrind.. **_

_**cerebro-chan las aluda y deseamos que les guste el capitulo**_

_**chan chan chan.. **_

_**Nos leemos luego ;) **_

* * *

_**Amigo o enemigo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

LA soledad le aterraba, al final en cuanto había empezado su marcha se había arrepentido por completo de haber iniciado su viaje sola.

La gente del pueblo la habían visto pasar y todos le dirigieron saludos respetuosos, pero ellos no se imaginaban que esa sería la ultimas vez que vieran a la princesa como tal. Kyoko después de pasar todo el conjunto de casas hasta llegar a la orilla que daba al inicio del bosque había esperado hasta el anochecer pues esa zona estaba vigilada y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se adentró al bosque luminoso.

Había empezado a caminar con temor. Recordaba que los dragones no eran los animales más fieros de aquel bosque encantado. Había escuchado historias de hombres que al igual que ella se adentraban al bosque a escondidas solo para nunca volver a regresar.

A pesar de que el lugar se iluminaba con el colorido de las plantas y árboles para ella todo se mostraba más oscuro y frio de lo que era. Camino siguiendo la gigante montaña que aunque los arboles no le permitían ver mucho, esa montaña seguía sobresaliendo sobre todo.

Después de unas cuantas horas de caminata se sentía cansada, su equipaje la alentaba y cansaba. Llevaba provisiones para unos días, unas mantas y mucha agua. No conocía lo que había dentro del bosque y por tal motivo no podía permitirse el lujo de ser descuidada.

Avanzaba a paso rápido, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, a lo largo del trayecto se había maravillado con lo hermoso que era el lugar. En sus pies podía observar el pasto que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas iluminando de un verde claro; en su cabeza se alzaban bellos arboles de gran tamaño con sus hojas moradas que brillaban al igual que el pasto. Descubrió curiosa que la luminosidad provenía en sí de la propia vida del árbol, después de un rato de observarlos descubrió que cuando una hoja se desprendí del árbol, esta se apagaba antes de caer al suelo justo cuando esta moría.

En su trayecto observo con tristeza un árbol igual de grande que los demás, pero este por algún motivo estaba partido en dos y ya casi no generaba luminosidad conforme se iba secando. También había observado unos pequeños insectos de un color verde oscuro que volaban a su alrededor. Primero le pareció divertido pero ya no le agradaron en cuanto se empezaron a pegar a ella y sus zumbidos la aturdían.

En cuanto más se adentraba más le costaba caminar, el pasto no era lo único que impedía dar los pasos si no también que sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta la orilla de un lago y la tierra se había convertido en lodo, en momentos como esos se alegró de llevar un pantalón y no un estorboso vestido.

Llego hasta el lago y observo su reflejo en el agua. Con las pocas horas que llevaba caminando ya se encontraba llena de tierra. Los insectos verdes aún seguían pegados a ella y ya sin soportarlo más arrojo su mochila un poco apartada para que no se mojara, dejo su carcaj en la orilla pero no soltó su arco ni su espada y se metió al agua.

Primero se congelo pero se alegró que los insectos por fin la hubieran dejado y se habían ido volando hasta que ella ya no los percibía. El agua estaba fría como la noche, pero la refresco y le devolvió un poco de las energía que había perdido durante el viaje.

Se remojo bien y después de un rato salió del agua pues empezó a escuchar sonidos que la asustaron y prefirió alejarse que toparse con lo que generaba los sonidos.

Busco su mochila y empezó a rodear el lago siempre dirigiéndose a la montaña como si fuese la estrella polar.

Toda la noche se la paso caminando, solo deteniéndose de vez en cuando para comer y para cuando sus energías ya no le permitían moverse. Preferiría perder tiempo a que en algún momento se encontrara algún peligro y muriera por no poder defenderse por no tener energías.

Mientras descansaba había visto el amanecer. La luna se había escondido y el sol había aparecido entre las montañas. Y junto a su aparición el bosque perdía su brillo y muchas plantas se escondían como si escaparan del sol.

Cuando hubo la suficiente luz Kyoko decidió tomar un descanso. Volvió a tomar alimentos y agua, saco sus mantas y se recostó entrando en un sueño ligero.

Despertó por la tarde, estaba agitada. Los sueños del día de la muerte de sus padres no la dejaban en paz. Ya había llorado mucho por ellos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún no lo había superado y su tristeza era igual al momento en que se enteró de ello.

No conocía los motivos del enemigo, solo sabía que desde el inicio iban por la vida de sus padres y eso era lo unió que buscaban. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a odiar al enemigo y su ira aumentaba cuando pensaba en la persona que iba al mando de aquel ejército que destruyo su vida en una sola noche.

Sin saberlo se imaginó a si misma matando al enemigo y vengando de esa forma a sus padres y en el camino sus pensamientos se trastornaron pensando que necesitaba conseguir un dragón para poder vengar la muerte de sus padres.

Pasaron varios días en donde pudo conocer un poco más el bosque. Ya sabía que por las tardes el calor era insoportable y terminaba quitándose ropa. Ya sabía que siempre que escuchaba ruidos raros era mejor quedarse quieta arriba de un árbol que escalaba. Había visto aves cantoras y algunos fénix surcando el cielo. Había encontrado unos animales que ella conocía como alces. Sabía que había un rio que imaginaba que llegaba hasta el más en donde habían pesados de grandes tamaños.

Una vez se topó con un extraño animal que caminaba a dos patas y solo usaba las otras dos cada vez que corría. Tenía una cara rara circular pero plana, unos ojos grandes y tenía algo parecido a cuernos. Era café y tenía pelaje con manchas rojas.

Emitía un ruido extraño pero al mismo tiempo a Kyoko le había causado gracia y sin darse cuenta había empezado a reír y el animal al darse cuenta de su presencia salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Pasada la semana ya no tenía provisiones. Empezaba a creer que tomar aquel camino había sido mala idea. No había tomado el camino que tomaban lo chicos que salían cada año en búsqueda de su montura por miedo de toparse con alguien. Así que había ido por otro lado, pero ya llevaba una semana y solo parecía que estaba dando vueltas, de pronto se sorprendía por imaginar ya haber visto algún árbol o alguna planta antes y se confundía.

Estaba preocupada por su casa, le había dicho a Akira que la diera por muerta en una semana y está ya había pasado. Ya imaginaba a su pueblo con la noticia también de que la princesa había muerto. Iba a ser un golpe duro, en especial si realmente nunca regresaba.

Iba caminando de nuevo por la orilla había cazado algunos peces y había llevado de más para el camino, no sabía cuándo volvería a encontrar comida.

Iba a iniciar de nuevo su marcha cuando un sonido del rio lleno su atención, se quedó observando y con horror vio como algo parecido a un gusano gigante emergía del fondo del rio con no muy buenas intenciones.

Corrió por sus cosas y coloco flechas en su arco con intención de dispararlas. Siguió corriendo alejándose del rio pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles pues el gusano la había seguido aun fuera del rio.

Este emitía ruidos extraños y los reconoció como los mismos que escucho cuando se metió en el rio la primera noche y se sorprendió de lo cerca que estuvo probablemente de morir.

Vio un árbol que pareció fácil de escalar y sin pensarlo dos veces salto a él. Cuando llego a una rama alta se dio la oportunidad de voltear atrás y vio como el gusano trataba inútilmente de subir por el árbol.

Cuando estaba por anochecer el gusano por fin se retiró dejando a Kyoko sola. Con miedo bajo del árbol y cuando el bosque entraba en su vida nocturna empezó a correr alejándose todo lo posible del rio.

Al 9 día de nuevo no tenía comida. No quería acercarse al rio y no lo hizo. Trato de cazar algún pequeño animal pero había fallado en todos sus intentos.

Al décimo día el bosque empezó a desaparecer para dar inicio a una zona rocosa. Por fin había llegado al inicio de las montañas. Estaba completamente extenuada y no había comido desde el día anterior.

Sabía que todo lo que había realizado hasta el momento solo era el inicio, la verdadera prueba apenas empezaba.

Sabía que enfrentarse a un dragón iba a ser muy complicado. No sabía de qué forma podía conseguir montar uno y hacer que este le fuera fiel, pero no se iba a rendir y volver con las manos vacías.

En esos momentos se golpeaba mentalmente por nunca haberle prestado atención a todo lo referente a los dragones pues en realidad era algo que nunca le había importado. Toda su vida le habían dicho que ella nunca montaría uno y desde el inicio su curiosidad hacia ellos se perdió.

Volvió a acomodar sus mantas. Tal vez no podía hacer desaparecer el hambre pero al menos su cansancio y sus fuerzas regresarían un poco y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Despertó al mismo tiempo en que el bosque se apagaba para dormir.

Por fin se encontraba en las montañas sin darse cuenta ya se escuchaban los rugidos de los dragones y cuando lo descubrió se encontró completamente feliz.

Después de guardar sus cosas en su mochila y una vez que lo tenía todo dentro de su mochila empezó a caminar escalando la montaña.

Iba agachada sabía que en cualquier momento podía encontrarse con algún dragón y esperaba que eso fuera pronto. Escucho un rugido muy cerca de donde estaba y se preparó para el encuentro. Dejo su mochila en donde estaba y empezó a caminar. Se encontró con una parto más alta por un conjunto de rocas y se asomó por ahí.

Y por fin su búsqueda dio frutos.

Frente a ella estaba un hermoso dragón verde esmeralda, era de un tamaño mediano y estaba entretenido comiendo una presa que no reconoció.

No sabía de qué forma acercarse y pensó que la mejor opción era ahora que se encontraba comiendo. No se iba a rendir, conseguiría un dragón y vengaría a sus padres.

Sin más escalo las rocas que la separaban del dragón y se lanzó contra él.

Lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

El dragón se dio cuenta de su presencia antes si quiera que ella lograra saltar bien y con una pata con garras la alcanzo en el hombro haciéndola sangrar. Se tragó su grito y su dolor pues pensó que eso no daría una buena imagen de ella. No se rendiría.

Se levantó y trato de atacar de nuevo. Pero todo fue en vano de nuevo, el dragón la atrapo y ella solo puso sacar su arco y lanzarle una flecha para que la soltara.

El dragón enfurecido por el dolor sin más con una de sus patas la saco volando estrellándola contra las rocas.

Y todo se desvaneció.

Kyoko antes de caer desmayada solo alcanzo a ver una figura verde que detenía al dragón.

-Despierta.

Kyoko abrió los ojos confundida, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y su mente estaba confusa. Sentía una tela en su cabeza y una más que hacia presión en mi hombro.

LA luz la había deslumbrado y mientras se sentaba cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Kyoko se sorprendió de haber escuchado una voz, descubrió que aquella sombre verde era en realidad la de un hombre o eso pensó en un inicio, pero al observarlo bien pudo imaginar que aquel ser no era en realidad un humano.

Era un hombre alto, iba vestido con ropa verde con pequeños detalles dorados al igual que su cabello sus ojos verdes ardían como el sol. En su frente llevaba una pequeña coronilla de oro. En su mano sostenía un bastón de madera que media lo mismo que él.

Para Kyoko ese fuel es ser más bello que había visto en su vida y en cierta forma le sonaba familiar.

-¿Quién eres?

-Es muy irrespetuoso preguntar algo así de tu parte cuando tú tampoco te has presentado.

- Lo siento, mi nombre es...

-No necesito saberlo, por tu aura puedo imaginar quien eres. ¿Acaso estás loca? Creo que deberías saber que los dragones son animales más nobles y tú llegas con uno irradiando un aura tan fea. Tus ojos muestran poder, pero tus pensamientos me ponen de malas.

El chico se dio la vuelta dejando a Kyoko confundida.

-Si en verdad deseas que un dragón se vuelva fiel a ti no lo conseguirás con esa clase de pensamientos tan egoístas. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que encontrar a ese dragón y curar sus heridas a de estar sufriendo mucho.

Sin más el chico salto y en pocos segundos salió de la vista de Kyoko.

Kyoko no sabía que pensar, descubrió que sus motivos eran la venganza de sus padres. Ella no deseaba tal cosa. Recordaba al niño que había sido masacrado frente a sus ojos y su razón volvió a ella.

Ella no deseaba la venganza. Ella quería un poder no para luchar, si no poder para proteger.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de sus padres.

Después de un rato se levantó. Su cuerpo seguía doliendo aunque no con la misma intensidad que antes, su hombro había sido tratado por el chico que la había ayudado ahuyentando al dragón. Y se dio cuenta que la tela que llevaba al hombro y en la frente era parecida a la ropa que llevaba el chico. Y le termino agradeciendo aun sabiendo que él no la escucharía o eso creyó.

Sigue avanzando, aun no sabía cómo conseguir una montura, pero debía ser rápido para volver a su pueblo. El aire a su alrededor se empezó a agitar y al voltear arriba descubrió un dragón azul.

Con miedo se agacho esperando un taque de fuego que nunca llego, al abrir los ojos descubrió que el dragón estaba frente a ella observándola con sus ojos dorados y con una ironía Kyoko pensó que sus ojos con los del dragón se parecían.

El dragón la siguió observando y ella poco a poco empezó a avanzar al dragón. Sus pasos lentos no alertaron al dragón y en cierta forma no parecía si quiera interesarle la chica.

El dragón empezó a caminar también hacia ella, el dragón era más grande que Kyoko y ella pudo compararlo con el de su padre y descubrió que parecía que media lo mismo. El dragón llego hasta ella y con una pata la tumbo, ella trato de correr pero el dragón la tenía atrapada entre sus garras. Desesperada tomo su arco, pero recordó lo que el chico le había dicho. Había hecho sufrir un dragón y eso era imperdonable.

Bajo su arco y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final que nunca llego.

Algo cálido llego desde su frente y atraso todo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir que se quemaba. Abrió los ojos solo para descubrir que la noche ya había consumido la tarde.

Tenía mucha hambre y fue lo único que pudo pensar en cuanto se levantó pero todos sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando vio al mismo dragón azul que vio antes de quedar inconsciente. Kyoko sin saber el motivo empezó a caminar hacia el dragón. Este no se movió pero la observo en todo trayecto con sus grandes ojos dorados, tampoco Kyoko lo dejo de mirar. Sin saber por qué a Kyoko se le vino un nombre a la mente y lo soltó en voz alta.

-Therit

El dragón respondió al nombre rugiendo. Kyoko lo volvió a decir arias veces y el drago hizo lo mismo en todas. Kyoko empezó a reír y llorar, estaba feliz pues sentía que lo había conseguido. Pero a pesar de todo aun se sentía hambrienta y llego hasta unas rocas en donde se sentó sin fuerzas.

EL dragón la observo con curiosidad y moviendo su gran cola empezó a agitar las alas para alzarse en vuelo dejando a Kyoko sola. En cuanto volvió Kyoko descubrió que el dragón tenía comida en la boca y se la dio a la chica. Con asco Kyoko se la comió y sus fuerzas regresaron un poco.

No sabía cómo iba a volver, su pueblo esperaba por ella y ella brincaba en ganas de volver.

-¿Me podrías llevar de regreso?

Ella aun no sabía cómo hablar con su nuevo dragón y descubrió que no entendía sus palabras. Con frustración trato de todas las formas posibles decirle al dragón lo que quería pero al no lograrlo se rindió y empezó a caminar colina abajo.

Mientras caminaba dio una vuelta en falso y se topó con un dragón rojo que al verla le rugió y alzo sus alas en señal de ataque. Kyoko solo grito y se cubrió la cabeza, pero un nuevo rugido la asusto. Al abrir los ojos descubrió que su dragón le rugía al otro y también estaba en señal de ataque; el otro dragón al ver al otro más grande y sentir su fiereza simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió volando dejando a Kyoko con su montura solos.

Kyoko le agradeció y siguió caminando colina abajo. Pero Therit la alcanzo por la espalda y le empezó a dar pequeños empujoncitos con la punta de la boca. Después de varios golpes más volteo a ver al dragón azul que juguetón la volvió a empujar. LA chica empezó a reír y toco al dragón, su contacto la envolvió en calidez y felicidad. Era como si el dragón transmitiera sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Kyoko toco al dragón rogándole regresar a casa, su tristeza y nostalgia de hogar lo sentía en toda la piel y por fin el dragón pareció entenderla. Observo a la chica y la volvió a empujar hasta llevarla a unas rocas. Kyoko sin comprender se dejó guiar y cuando el dragón no hizo nada lo observo extrañada. Después de unos minutos de analizarlo ella descubrió lo que el dragón quería hacer. Ella era demasiado pequeña para alcanzar a subir a su lomo y las rocas eran fáciles de escalar y le iban a permitir saltar a donde quería.

Kyoko volviendo agradecer subió a las rocas y salto hasta situarse al lomo del dragón, este se agito un poco pues nunca había llevado un peso encima del pero en cuanto se acostumbró alzo sus alas listas para volar.

Kyoko pensó que moría cuando el dragón se alzó en vuelo, no tenía de que sostenerse y se resbalaba con facilidad además de que era muy incómodo. El dragón se lazo en vuelo y ella sintió que el dragón no sabía a donde ir; Kyoko pensó en su casa y en la orilla del mar y el dragón empezó a volar en la dirección que la chica le mostraba.

Kyoko estaba completamente feliz y por fin sentía por primera vez digna del trono de su padre.

Por el amanecer empezó a vislumbrar su ciudad, pero se asustó al escuchar los gritos de la gente y recordó la batalla anterior.

Borro esos pensamientos de su mente y le dio nuevas órdenes a su dragón. No sabía lo que ocurría, pero debía detenerlo. Era su deber como la princesa y protegería a su pueblo aun si eso significaba volver a entrar en batalla y quitar más vidas.


	4. Verdades

_**hoola ..:3 D: se que no había actualizado, y había dicho que lo haría todos los fines de semana... la semana pasado tuve muuchos trabajos...:( pero al final el resultado fuee muuuuuy bueno.. me puso taan feliz...:3 haha ok no... .-. **_

_**en fin.. haha basta de cosas raras... haha **_

_**Cerebro-chan como disculpa me hizo escribir como esclavo tooodo el día.. jajaja y también hicimos un capitulo más largo haha y cool... D: **_

_**tengo sorpresas .. pero dejemos eso a un lado no quiero arruinarles el capi si sigo hablando..**_

_**Cerebro-chan les dice que disfruten del capitulo como él disfruto teniéndome unas horas como esclavo...:3**_

_**nos leemos luego... :) **_

* * *

_**Verdades**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ante su vista se alzó en el cielo muchas pequeñas figuras de diversos colores que brillaban al moverse por el basto cielo cristalino, esas figuras se movían con agilidad recorriendo la punta del puerto. Los gritos que había escuchado cuando había salido de la protección del bosque habían sido causados por unos pequeños niños que había reconocido como sus vecinos de su castillo.

Las figuras volaban de un lado para el otro, confundidas y sin sentido. Primero pensó que en el aire se libraba de nuevo una batalla contra algún enemigo remoto que también usaba monturas, pero con alivio distinguió que todos los que sobrevolaban el cielo eran parte del ejercito de su pueblo.

Empezó a volar en dirección al puerto, la gente del pueblo estaba fuera de sus casas, preparados para lo pero a pesar de que la lucha se libraba solo en el puerto. Cuando Kyoko pasó la gente empezó a señalar el dragón desconocido. A pesar de que los dragones tenían las mismas características respecto a su forma no existía ninguno igual y no tanto por su tamaño o por la forma de sus alas, sino por su color.

El color de un dragón siempre era diferente. De todos los años en los que la princesa había estado en contacto con ellos nunca había visto a dos parecidos. Podían existir dos dragones del mismo color, pero las tonalidades y el brillo que reflejaban tanto de día como de noche marcaban su diferencia. Y la gente del pueblo conocía muy bien los colores de los dragones en el pueblo.

Durante su vuelo con Therit, Kyoko había caído en shock ante la belleza y majestuosidad de su montura. El azul de su dragón era un azul zafiro, brillaba con el sol en una tonalidades hermosas azules y el reflejo que mostraba era de muchas tonalidades de azules junto con un brillante dorado.

Sabía que en cierta forma era algo riesgoso el salir sin que nadie la conociera, en especial si llegaba en medio del campo de batalla. Mientras más se acercaba más llamaba la atención. Se asustó cuando varios de los dragones que había visto en el puerto dieron media vuelta y empezaron a volar a gran velocidad hacia ella.

Ella sabía quién montaba los dragones, pues conocía bien a su ejército. Pero no podía verlos de la misma forma que supuso ella que tampoco podrían verla. Los dragones rugían y escupían fuego al aire como tratando de atemorizarla. Trato de calmar a su dragón pero con su sorpresa descubrió que no era necesario. Su dragón volaba con calma.

Usualmente cuando los dragones se asustaban agachaban la cabeza y lanzaban pequeños gruñidos, en cambio la montura de la princesa mostraba la cabeza en alto y no emitía ningún sonido. Sin darse cuenta, la princesa se vio renovada en fuerzas y al igual que su dragón mostro compostura.

El impacto se daría en unos cuantos metros más si seguían volando de la misma manera. Therit se movió hacia la derecha en un movimiento brusco justo en el momento en que una llamarada de fuego salía disparada hacia el mismo lugar en el que habían estado momentos antes.

A pesar de que Kyoko le había agarrado confianza a Therit en el poco tiempo que habían volado aún se sentía insegura pues lo único que la sostenía y la mantenía arriba del dragón eran sus pies aferrados a los costados del dragón.

No contaba con una silla para montarlo. Las sillas les daban mayor sujeción al dragón y permitía que el dragón girara con libertad, pues de lo contrario el jinete caería ante una maniobra de ese tipo.

Todo eso recordó Kyoko cuando su dragón empezó a inclinarse en un Angulo poco firme para ella. Se sostuvo como pudo y agradeció que Therit sintiera su tensión y se normalizara. Therit volvió a dar un brusco movimiento y con un impulso quedo a un lado de una de las monturas de su ejército.

El hombre al ver a la chica detuvo en seco sus movimientos y los demás lo siguieron confusos. La princesa podía ver su rostro pálido y sorprendido. Tenía los ojos desorbitados que no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-¿pri...princesa?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre en el puerto?

-¿pero…usted?

-le he preguntado algo. ¿Qué ocurre en el puerto?

-lo siento, unos bandidos nos ataca, no es nada grave. El pueblo se encuentra en un estado de pánico… hemos recibido ataques parecidos a estos en toda la semana y cuando se nos notificó que usted había muerto la gente entro en pánico y el nerviosismo nos dominó.

-eso puedo notarlo por el desorden que tienen en la costa.

Kyoko observo con más detenimiento el puerto, eran pocos la cantidad de los enemigos como para que todo el ejército estuviera presente. No eran necesarias tantas precauciones.

-Necesito que te pongas al mando de 20 de nuestros dragones y los regreses a sus casas. Solo causan confusión en la población saliendo todo el ejército entero. Yo me uniré a la lucha, valla.

-a la orden su majestad.

El hombre se inclinó tanto como pudo y se fue a realizar su tarea encomendada. Kyoko empezó a avanzar con más velocidad, en cuanto llego al puerto intento mostrar el bando al que pertenecía así que sin saber realmente como le ordeno a Therit atacar un barco que llevaba banderas que no pertenecían a su pueblo.

Se libraban dos tipos de batallas. Las que se llevaban en el mar y las que eran en la tierra. En el mar los hombres atacaban a los dragones que aunque no los mataban si los aturdían y confundían con sus flechas y lanzas que el enemigo lanzaba.

En tierra por lo que Kyoko distinguía no podía asegurar cuál de los dos bandos ganaría. Ambos bandos luchaban por igual con espadas en las manos y sus fuerzas se veían muy a la par.

Decidió ayudar ahí. Pero primero busco a Akira con la mirada. Lo descubrió junto a su dragón Ehter atacando un barco enemigo. Kyoko voló hasta el hombre que iba vestido como el mismo rey.

-¡Akira!

El hombre volteo y su rostro fue más extraño de lo que Kyoko imagino. Había visto confusión, sorpresa, pero no alegría y por unos segundos creyó distinguir molestia.

-¡princesa!, ¡Se encuentra con vida!

-¡Así es, ayudare en tierra, ordena que nadie ataque a Therit mientras estoy abajo!

Sin esperar la confirmación del gran hombre Kyoko empezó a volar en picada hacia la tierra. Antes de que Therit aterrizara por completo salto hacia el suelo agradeciendo la estabilidad que le proporcionaba este.

-¡Corre, ve y vuela! ¡Ayuda a los demás!

El dragón volvió a alzar el vuelo reviviendo los cabellos sueltos de la princesa quien sin esperar más también se unió a la lucha.

.

.

.

Se dice que una mujer nunca sería capaz de montar un dragón. También se dice que nunca una mujer sería la heredera al trono.

Pero el momento en que la princesa única heredera del trono bajo de su majestuoso dragón los vítores en la gente del pueblo no se hicieron esperar.

En cuanto la batalla había finalizado, las personas que habían visto a la princesa habían corrido la voz y solo unas horas había faltado para que todo el pueblo se presentara frente al castillo aclamando a Kyoko.

La chica quien nunca había tenido ese recibimiento por parte de su pueblo no había sabido cómo reaccionar.

-Princesa, si aclaman su nombre, usted debe responderles. Salga y muéstreles que los rumores no son falsos. Me encuentro completamente orgulloso de usted.

Akira había llegado hasta su lado. Kyoko se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación. Como toda la casa y toda la ciudad había sido reconstruida. Estaba agradecida con el hombre por haber organizado a su pueblo mientras ella no estaba y en especial por volver a construir la ciudad y reparar los daños, Kyoko suponía que eso tenía un doble sentido. Si la ciudad estaba bien, su población también lo estaría.

Akira inco su rodilla derecha en el suelo al mismo tiempo en que desenfundaba su espada y mientras agachaba la cabeza levantaba los brazos teniéndole la empuñadura de su espada a la confundida chica.

-Kyoko, sé que todo esto ha sido muy duro para ti, mucho más de lo que fue para mí. Toda tu vida se te negó algo que por derecho era tuyo y tú en lugar de quejarte hiciste algo al respecto. Una acción que justificara por completo tu valor. Luchaste cuando se te había ordenado esconderte, preferiste estar al lado de tu pueblo, protegiéndolo. Te has ganado respeto con tus acciones y siempre has sido sincera con tus palabras y nos has tratado abiertamente y sin engaños. En consecuencia te ofrezco mi arma y mi lealtad como jinete, de la misma manera que se la ofrecí a tu padre.

La sorpresa cruzo la cara de la chica. Kyoko tomo la empuñadura de la espada de Akira, la levanto y luego apoyo la punta en la cabeza de Akira.

-Acepto con honor tu lealtad, Akira Fujikage, así como tu aceptas todas las responsabilidades que conlleva tu juramento. Álzate y toma tu espada.

-Juro que llevare mis responsabilidades con honor. Ahora su majestad, si me permite hacerle una sugerencia, debería salir al encuentro de su población junto a su dragón.

-Therit

-¿Disculpe?

-El nombre de mi montura… es Therit.

-Valla nombre. ¿Por qué lo ha elegido?

-Yo no lo elegí, fue el mismo quien se nombró.

-Eso nunca lo había escuchado, ¿cree que se deba a que su jinete es una mujer?

-En realidad no sé qué diferencia marcaría eso.

-Puede que el dragón muestre de esa forma que no está al cien por ciento a su merced, majestad.

-No levantes falsas acusaciones. Ahora si me disculpas, tomare su sugerencia.

La chica un tanto ofendida camino entre los largos y espaciosos pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al patio. En el camino se tranquilizó y cuando llego hasta Therit ya no tenía ningún sentimiento contra Akira.

-Bueno Therit, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Con dificultad la princesa subió a lomos de su dragón y este empezó a agitar las alas para elevarse. No volaron mucho, prácticamente lo único que hicieron fue brincar por el aire la muralla externa del castillo. En cuento su figura se mostró desde afuera los aplausos y gritos de la gente se hicieron más fuertes y estremecieron el suelo y Kyoko aposto a que el ruido llegaría más allá del puerto.

El dragón aterrizo frente a todos y Kyoko bajo del dragón.

Empezó a caminar para dirigirse a todos cuando el aire en su cabeza se agito. Era Ehter el dragón de Akira que aterrizo a un lado del de Kyoko. Akira bajo de Ehter y camino hasta la princesa.

Ambos dragones se miraban a los ojos. Ehter se mostraba más grande que el dragón de Kyoko y su ojo amarillo como el resto de su cuerpo mostraban ironía. Las fauces de Therit se arrugaron y de pronto sus ojos azul zafiro se mostraron molestos. El dragón azul dio unos pasos atrás y soltó un rugido que asusto a toda la población.

Kyoko alarmada sin comprender la situación le reclamo a Therit pero el dragón no la escuchaba ni la observaba, seguía mirando con fiereza al dragón amarillo, ambos no dejaban de verse y ambos se tensaron como si estuvieran a punto de iniciar una batalla.

El dragón azul volvió a soltar un potente rugido y alzo su cabeza al aire mientras soltaba un largo camino de fuego azul.

El dragón amarillo ante la mirada de todos agacho la cabeza y doblo sus patas delanteras quedando a la disposición de Therit quien volvió a soltar un rugido. Después de eso sus ojos se normalizaron y se giró hacia Kyoko quien lo miraba extrañada y enfadada. El dragón agacho su cabeza quedando a la altura de Kyoko gruño un poco y doblo sus patas de la misma forma que el dragón amarillo permanecía pero enseguida se levantó y le mostro una mirada que Kyoko sintió ofendida y se alzó en vuelo regresando al interior del castillo. Ehter también se levantó y le mostro una mirada feroz a Kyoko y también se fue volando pero en dirección contraria hacia el puerto.

Kyoko se encontraba confundida pero en cierta forma se sentía culpable con Therit sin saber el verdadero motivo, eso de no poder comunicarse era algo que la sacaba de quicio.

-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió mi princesa.

Akira parecía comprender mejor lo ocurrido que ella, pero ella no expuso sus dudas ni curiosidad, no demostraría su falta de conocimientos frente a él ni mucho menos frente a toda su población que los miraban confusos. Akira empezó a caminar hacia el frente quedando a unos pasos de la multitud de personas que seguían sus pasos con cuidado.

-Sé que muchos de ustedes se encuentran confundidos. Para ser sincero yo mismo aun no soy capaz de superar la situación actual. Siempre hemos sabido o creíamos que solo los hombres son capaces de montar un dragón. Nuestros antepasados así lo dictaron y también había escrito que solo un heredero hombre sería capaz de obtener el trono. Pero hoy todo es diferente. Nuestra princesa ha cambiado nuestras costumbres y ha demostrado su valía desde el momento en que nuestro antiguo líder falleció.

"Ella me ordeno hacer lo necesario para mantener a salvo la población y también su orden fue que si al pasar una semana ella no regresaba diera la terrible noticia de que había muerto en el acto y fuera yo quien ocupara el lugar del monarca."

"Pero ahora que la princesa ha regresado con vida creo conveniente dejar el puesto que se me dio, pues creo que lo correcto y lo único que se puede realizar ahora es que la princesa tome el poder que siempre le ha pertenecido y más ahora que se ha convertido en una verdadera figura a la cual respetar."

Akira se acercó a la princesa se sacó la túnica blanca y con líneas de oro que antes la había llevado su padre y se la coloco en los hombros a la princesa.

-Yo, Akira Fujikage. Jinete de dragón, consejero del rey y actual monarca. Renuncio a la posición que se me fue conferida por la princesa como el monarca de la ciudad de Hellgrind y le dejo el poder a la única e indiscutible heredera Mogami Kyoko.

El hombre se quitó la pequeña corona que llevaba en la cabeza y se la coloco a Kyoko y después se arrodillo y volvió a realizar la misma acción que había hecho con la princesa en el balcón.

-Con el más profundo respeto y consiente de todas las dificultades en las que se encuentra ahora mismo, yo, Akira Fujikage jinete de dragón, y consejero del rey, te entrego mi espada y mi lealtad Mogami Kyoko.

Kyoko sonrió, tomo la espada y apoyo la punta en la cabeza de Akira tal y como lo había hecho en la ocasión anterior.

-Me honra que elijas servirme, jinete de dragón justo como lo has hecho con mi padre. Acepto al igual que tú, las responsabilidades que derivan de este acto. Levántate y toma tu espada.

Akira se levantó y se retiró quedando a tras de la princesa nueva monarca. Kyoko sabía que lo que diría sería la última prueba para que todos la respetaran y confiaran en ella al igual que su padre, así que debía ser cuidadosa y no debía dudar en ningún momento.

-¡Pueblo de Hellgrind!

Silencio.

-Tal como hizo mi padre antes que yo, daré mi vida por ustedes. Enfrentaremos al enemigo y los derrotaremos, por mi padre y por la gente caída en batalla. Ellos desearan nunca habernos enfrentado. ¡Libremos al pueblo del miedo del enemigo! ¡Por Hellgrind!

¡Por Hellgrind! ¡Por Kyoko-sama! Fue la exclamación del pueblo. Sin ninguna palabra más Kyoko hizo una reverencia y se dio media vuelta alejándose de las exclamaciones de aprobación adentrándose a la quietud de su castillo.

Pensó que Akira la seguiría pero por lo contrario se encontraba sola en el inmenso patio. Camino un poco y al doblar la esquina se encontró con Therit. El dragón azul tenía la cabeza alzada al cielo pero en cuanto sintió la presencia de Kyoko volteo a verla.

Su mirada era fuerte pero la chica la sostuvo con su propia mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre Therit?

El dragón volvió a gruñir y se alzó, en un salto grande acorto la distancia que la separaba de su nueva ama y en otro salto le callo encima a la chica que no pudo hacer nada. El dragón la había atrapado entre sus garras pero ella no se movió ni mostro miedo.

El dragón volvió a rugirle y Kyoko volvió a sentir que el dragón se encontraba ofendido.

-Lo siento. Aun no soy buena para estas cosas, creo que te he ofendido aunque aún desconozco la medida de mis acciones. Therit, lo siento.

El dragón volvió a gruñir pero dejo que la chica se volviera a levantar. La chica se sacudió las túnicas pero recibió un golpe amistoso con el morro por parte de Therit. Ella un tanto molesta intento empujar al dragón en vano. Solo causo que la chica volviera a caer. El dragón soltó un bufido y sin poder soportarlo más la chica empezó a reír a carcajadas.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kyoko había regresado. La gente del pueblo había normalizado sus actividades y no habían sido atacados desde entonces.

La chica se había dedicado a estudiar todo lo que podría hacerle falta y empezó a crear estrategias para algún combate que pudiera presentarse en el futuro. Se planteaba posibilidades de ataques enemigos y ella misma tenía que resolver el problema con el menor número de heridos, todo era hipotético, pero de esa forma pensó que activaría su sentido de estrategia.

Akira la ayudaba por las tardes, tanto en su nuevo entrenamiento como en las decisiones importantes.

Como había ordenado se le habían confeccionado trajes más sugerentes que el que llevaba. Su ropa por primera vez ya no consistía en vestidos incomodos.

También se había realizado su silla de montar que le había parecido un gran trabajo de diseño. Era café y tenía pequeños detalles azules. Se ajustaba perfectamente a Therit y con ella Kyoko había empezado a aprender a como volar bien con su dragón.

Pero ese entrenamiento lo realizaba sola. Deseaba descubrir todos los misterios y todas las acciones que podía realizar por su cuenta. Todas las tardes salía junto con Therit a volar y juntos aprendían el uno del otro.

Kyoko había salido a practicar con su arco, pero descubrió que ya no tenía flechas. Triste por haber perdido todas las flechas con plumas de fénix bajo al sótano sabiendo que ahí encontraría algo para usar por el momento mientras se construía de nuevo las suyas.

Bajaba por las escaleras cuando escucho voces en el interior de la habitación. Por un presentimiento termino de bajar las escaleras con cuidado y silenciosamente se acercó a la puerta entreabierta.

En el interior descubrió a Akira junto a varios hombres que nunca había visto en su vida y mal presentimiento recorrió su columna vertebral haciéndola estremecer.

-¿Pero ahora que vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé, no contaba con que la mocosa regresara viva.

Voces rasposas que ella nunca había escuchado y que le eran desagradables al oído.

-No importa lo que vallamos a hacer, el plan es el mismo. Lo único que cambiaran serán los métodos. –esa era la voz de Akira.

-Pero ahora la princesa se interpone en nuestros planes

-Lo sé, no quería ser yo quien la "desilusionara" ha, pero no importa. Estaba mejor muerta, el pueblo no hubiera sufrido como sufrirá, ahora que ella ha vuelto solo debemos encargarnos de ella. Si yo hubiera permanecido como monarca no hubiera tenido que morir tanta gente…

-Haha, de todas formas tenías planeado esclavizarlos, da lo mismo cuantos mueran… ¿O acaso te has encariñado con ellos, Akira?

-No, pero será una perdida lamentable de esclavos…No me gustan las muertes innecesarias.

-¿Cómo la de la antigua reina?

-Sí, aun no los perdono, les ordene matar al rey más no a la reina…

Kyoko dejo de escuchar, lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Su pecho oprimía su pecho y había entrado en un pequeño trance.

-…pero ahora lo primordial será matar a la princesa, seré yo quien lo haga… al final de cuentas es en mí en quien más confía…

Kyoko empezó a retroceder, daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás pero en el proceso tiro un jarrón de metal y el sonido retumbo por toda la sala alertando a todos. Kyoko asustada le dio un vistazo a la puerta que se abrió con un fuerte golpe. Akira la observo y su seño se frunció. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y sin pensarlo Kyoko dio media vuelta y salió corriendo saliendo disparada hacia las escaleras.

Pero siempre había sido vencida por Akira, como en el pasado como en el presente la chica nunca había logrado vencerlo. Unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura cuando la chica había alcanzado el inicio de los escalones.

Grito pero su voz fue bloqueada por una mano. Sintió un golpe cerca del cuello y todo se empezó a convertir en sombras. A Kyoko antes de caer inconsciente lo último que resonó en su mente fue su propio grito que nunca fue escuchado.


	5. Grifo

_**Hola!...**_

_**hahah que tal? ... les traigo un nuevo capitulo que hice junto a cerebro-chan...:3**_

_**bueno.. hoy no tengo nada que decir mas que quiero ir a dormir.. así que no torturo mas a cerebro-chan**_

_**espero les guste el capitulo...**_

_**(si, lo se.. no tuve más imaginación para el título... :P)**_

* * *

_**Grifo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El destino suele jugarte en ocasiones malas pasadas. La princesa estaba cansada de repetírselo hasta el cansancio. Pero ahora no solo el destino jugaba con ella, si no su mente también le daba malas pasadas.

En el momento en que sintió los brazos a su cintura, solo por un pequeño instante creyó que era alguien que iba en su ayuda.

Primera equivocación.

Sus falsas esperanzas se vieron rotas cuando ella reconoció las manos que la detenían y en un proceso que su mente capto muy lento comprendió lo que venía después.

Podía darse por muerta.

A pesar de que grito con todas sus fuerzas nadie la había escuchado.

Sin duda alguna, eso era todo. Sintió un golpe en su cabeza y fue el fin, estaba muerta.

O al menos eso creyó.

Pero simplemente, al parecer no la dejarían descansar tan rápido. Todo su cuerpo dolía y en su mente todo daba vueltas sin sentido alguno. Desesperada trato de moverse pero una presión que estaba en su pecho y su espalda que habían estado presentes todo el tiempo se intensifico. ¿Qué más querían de ella? Por lo que sabía solo la deseaban muerta, entonces ¿Por qué dejarla vivir unos minutos más? Qué sentido tenía. Por unos instantes lo único que ella deseo era morir, que todo terminara por fin. La muerte la harían dejar de pensar, la muerte le traería la paz que tanto buscaba. Evitaría su miedo que la atenazaba día con día a acabar con su cordura.

¿Creían que era fácil ser la heredera no deseada? A pesar de que por fin podía serlo, aún permanecían los recuerdos del pasado en donde nadie la apreciaba y lo único que deseaban todos en un coro en conjunto era su muerte o asesinato. Vivir con ese miedo y rechazo era demasiado para ella cuando era niña.

Nada tenía sentido en realidad. ¿Por qué hacía tanto por personas que no la querían? Las promesas de su padre eran lo que en cierta forma la habían motivado a continuar caminando por ese cruel camino. Pero ella realmente no había avanzado. No podía distinguir nada claro en ese camino lleno de crueldad.

Un sonido extraño detuvo sus pensamientos y la volvió a la realidad como si le hubiera echado un balde con agua helada.

¿En que estaba pensando?

Tenía buenos motivos por los cuales seguir. Tal vez nadie la apreciaba como la heredera pero si como Kyoko. Tenía amistades que la apreciaban a ella como persona y no lo que ella significaba. Lo que más amaba era ver sonreír a las personas. Su alegría se le contagiaba. Para ella eso era todo.

Además aún estaba viva. Todavía podía luchar y eso era lo que haría.

Presto atención por primera vez a la situación en la que se encontraba. A merced de alguien que ansiaba su muerte. Estaba envuelta en sabanas y la presión en su pecho era para mantenerla arriba de un caballo, lo sabía pues el movimiento era el mismo que cuando montabas. Podía oler el perfume con el que habían aromatizado al caballo, lo conocía muy bien pues era el que usaban para su propio caballo y el resto de caballos que tenían en el castillo.

No sabían a donde se dirigían. Tal vez a una casa en el pueblo en donde pudieran esconderla y nadie pudiera encontrarla. Aun no lo sabía.

Después de varias horas se detuvieron. La chica era incapaz de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Se escuchaba una quietud contrario al ruido de la ciudad. El hombre que la había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo retiro su mano y la chica supuso que había desmontado. Unos segundos más tarde la estabilidad que le proporcionaba el caballo desapareció. Alguien la había levantado y la habían soltado sin delicadeza al suelo.

No pudo evitar reprimir una exclamación de dolor ante tal acto. Sintió que tomaban la sabana en la que estaba envuelta cerro los ojos sintiendo como desgarraban la sabana. El aire el pego en el rostro sintiéndose por unos segundos libre hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos.

Se topó de frente con Akira que la observaba con desprecio mostrando sin límites el rostro que pensó la chica siempre había tenido. Un rostro que mostraba unos ojos azules llenos de odio. Sus facciones habían desaparecido por completo.

El suelo en el que estaba sentara era tierra. Se tomó unos segundos para observar lo que la rodeaba buscando una posible escapatoria, pero en medio del bosque se recordó a si misma perdida caminando sin dirección alguna, aunque esta vez sí sabía cómo regresar. Ya había estado una vez en el bosque y había sobrevivido, sabía que podría volver a hacerlo, claro únicamente si no la mataban antes.

La chica intento levantarse pero fue en vano así que permaneció sentada observándolo todo. Los hombres la apuntaban con sus arcos listos para atacar.

-Parece que a su alteza no le gusta el trato que a recibido de nosotros.

-¿Por qué Akira? Has incumplido con el acto de fidelidad que me diste en el momento que tú mismo me coronaste. ¿Acaso tu orgullo es..

-¿Orgullo? Eres demasiado ingenua. Yo nunca te serví a ti. Todo este tiempo he estado ocultando mi verdadera fidelidad. Pequeña niña, no sabes de nada. Conoces realmente muy poco el mundo que te rodea.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me has matado?

-Sencillo, creí que al menos esa parte ya la habías resuelto. Si te asesinaba se buscaría un culpable. Es más sencillo desaparecerte.

-Así que me has traído hasta aquí solo para asesinarme ¿Verdad? Además no creo que mi desaparición pase desapercibida a las personas y me buscaran y buscaran a un culpable.

-En realidad no, nada de lo que has dicho tiene razón. Primera: no te mataré. Segunda: no te "desapareceré" te volveré una cobarde.

-¿Qué.. Que quieres decir?

-Decir que huiste al no soportar las presiones de tu nuevo título puede ser razonable. Las personas aún piensan que es un error tu subida al trono así que será demasiado fácil, en especial si yo, quien siempre estuve al lado del rey lo dice. Además quien más ideal para coronarse que yo. Ya lo hice una vez bajo tus órdenes y todo fue realmente muy bien.

-¿y por qué no matarme? Nadie entra al bosque nunca me encontrarían. Un animal se comería antes mis restos.

-Por qué es más divertido saber que tu estas sufriendo en algún lugar por tu incompetencia y sabiendo que no puedes hacer nada.

-Tú no puedes hacer que me quede aquí, solo te queda matarme.

-Claro que puedo. Te lo dije, ¿No? Hay muchas cosas que aun desconoces, no seas tan altanera. Pero tranquila de nada sirve contestar todo de una vez. Esperemos a mañana, hasta que nuestro invitado especial este presente.

Akira ordeno a uno de los hombres que lo siguiera y este ato a la chica a un árbol y así permanecieron toda la noche. Los hombres habían dormido acostados en el suelo y se turnaban para vigilar a la princesa. La chica por su parte había decidido no dormir pero al final el sueño pudo más con ella y término cayendo a la tranquilidad que le proporcionaban los sueños.

Durante el día nada fue diferente. Los hombres se alimentaron pero dejaron a la chica olvidada en el árbol todo el tiempo. Kyoko observaba por todas partes esperando el momento en que alguien apareciera por algún lugar del bosque y la rescatara, pero nunca ocurrió nada.

Cuando el sol se escondía volvió a quedarse dormida hasta que una conversación la despertó.

Y con una desilusión observo que sus esperanzas de escape se habían reducido. Un nuevo hombre había llegado, ahora podía confirmar que se habían infiltrado por medio del bosque sin ser detectados por nadie.

-Así que ella es la chica… esperaba un poco más. No se por qué hacer tato drama por alguien que probablemente no lo merece.

-No lo crea, a pesar de su apariencia es alguien con muchas habilidades.

-¿La estas alabando?

-no, es solo que creo necesario subestimarla.

El nuevo hombre se había acercado poco a poco a la chica. Pero ella aun no podía ver bien sus facciones. El tiempo en que había quedado dormida había anochecido en un cielo sin luna.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ambos se observaron. El hombre con curiosidad y la chica con un poco de odio.

La princesa abrió mucho los ojos ante ciertas características del hombre. Llevaba una barba que marcaba al igual que su cabello la gran edad que podía tener. Sus ojos eran verdes intensos que se veían atemorizantes y sabios. Llevaba una túnica verde desgastada por el tiempo. Una sonrisa de dientes blancos y ligeramente puntiagudos.

Pero de todo eso lo que realmente a la chica sorprendió fueron sus orejas que eran pequeñas y al final terminaba puntiagudas.

-Un elfo…

-Valla parece que conoces un poco de mi raza, tal vez eres más interesante de lo que aparentas. Has dicho que la chica consiguió una montura, ¿cierto?

-sí, así fue.

-Dime pequeña princesa… reina, lo que seas… Es imposible que tu hayas logrado conseguir un dragón sin ser siquiera rasguñada, alguien debió ayudarte… pero ¿Quién?

-Lo conseguí yo sola…

-Ok ok, no te preocupes… muy pronto te haré hablar…mejor lo dejo en suspenso, ha.

-¿Por qué un elfo está en esto?

-Yo no soy un elfo niña… al menos ya no…

El elfo se dio media vuelta y camino hasta Akira.

-¿Tienen todo preparado?

-Así es, justo como usted nos lo indico.

-Está bien, el rey te recompensara muy bien chico, desde el inicio has hecho muy buen trabajo de espía… Preparen a la chica.

Dos de los hombres que habían estado junto con Akira soltaron a la chica y tomándola de los brazos la cargaron hasta una zona en el cosque en donde no había vegetación solo la fría y dura tierra. La chica pataleo pero sus fuerzas la habían abandonado y solo consiguió atrasar un poco a los hombres.

Tomaron a la chica y con cueras la ataron dejándola cabeza abajo con los brazos abiertos. La chica trato de moverse pero la habían inmovilizado por completo.

Después de un rato en donde a la chica se le acalambraron los hombros por la posición en la que se encontraba Akira se acercó a ella.

-Oye no me guardes rencor por esto, solo sigo órdenes.

-Como te atreves a decir algo así después de todo lo que has causado. Este ataque hacia mi persona no quedara impune. La muerte de mi padre va a ser el peor acto que cometerás en toda tu vida.

-No lo creo a partir de ahora puede que muera más gente a mi mano. Todo será un verdadero infierno para tu población desde ahora.

-¿Qué te hizo mi pueblo para que trates de destruirlo?

-En realidad a mí no me concierne, como lo he dicho varias veces yo solo sigo órdenes. Pero tal vez recuerdes aquella leyenda que te conto tu padre cuando eras pequeña, la historia de los dos hermanos…

-¿Tu líder es…?

-Así es, el hermano menor que juro frente a todos algún día vengarse, un juramento que paso de generación en generación hasta el día de hoy. El rey gracias a mis conocimientos sobre el control de los dragones logramos crear un ejército y ahora es momento de usarlo y exterminar tu pueblo causante de la desgracia y caída de mi pueblo.

-maldito, ¡yo misma me encargare de asesinarte!¡maldito traidor! Hare de tu muerte algo lento y doloroso

-Si, como diga su alteza… Ya está lista, mi señor.

Akira se levantó y dejo a la chica sola. Desde el ángulo que estaba no podía ver nada y al hablar con Akira sin desearlo había aspirado un poco de tierra y tenía la boca con un sabor amargo, se sentía sucia y tonta al haber confiado todo en la persona equivocada. Ahora se pagaba el precio de años de confianza.

Escucho pasos acercándose y supuso que sería el elfo.

-Muy bien, comencemos.

Por la forma en la que estaba amarrada su espalda quedaba en total disposición. El elfo coloco algo frio y puntiagudo en el inicio del cuello de la chica y con ese objeto fue desgarrando la tela hasta llegar al final de ella, dejando la espalda de la chica a la intemperie.

Un escalofrió sintió la chica cuando una ventisca removió la punta de los árboles. Sintió que el hombre tocaba su piel como si estuviera calculando algo. La chica maldijo lo más fuerte que le permitía su voz. No le importaba desgarrar su garganta, pero eso tampoco se lo permitieron cuando le colocaron una tela en su boca que amarraron por detrás de su cabeza con una fuerza que a los pocos segundos la mandíbula empezó a moverse.

Volvió a sentir el frio del objeto puntiagudo y este se clavó en su piel. La chica grito y trato de moverse sin lograrlo. El corte lo inicio desde su hombro izquierdo y bajo el objeto sin nunca dejar de tocar su piel hasta la base de la columna y la volvió a subir hasta su hombro derecho formando casi un triángulo.

La princesa escucho medio inconsciente como el elfo hablaba con palabras que ella no era capaz de entender. Un grito armonioso se escuchó y la chica empezó a sentir calor.

Tanto calor que quemaba. El calor se volvía insoportable, por segundos creyó estar en llamas y no podía extinguirlo ni verlo.

Grito como nunca había gritado, el dolor era demasiado y el calor que sentía provenía del corte que le habían hecho. Permaneció en llamas invisibles varios minutos en los que el elfo repetía palabras una tras otra, sin detenerse nunca.

Cuando la chica estaba por quedar inconsciente el calor se extinguió con la misma facilidad que con la que había llegado.

-Mogami Kyoko, a partir de ahora será imposible para ti acercarte a tu pueblo, solo podrás observarlo desde la lejanía, observar cómo se extingue. Si algún día te encuentras con algún ser humano cambiaras de dirección antes de que tengas contacto con ellos. Pasaras vagando por este bosque el resto de tu vida.

Kyoko lloraba y maldecía, no sabía porque presentía que nunca podría regresar a su pueblo. La tristeza la atenazaban dejándola prácticamente paralizada hasta que un nuevo grito de elfo volvió a hacer que el dolor en su espalda aumentara mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido anteriormente dejándola inconsciente.

Lo último que la chica escucho de Akira y sus hombre fue un hasta nunca.

.

.

.

Cuando la chica despertó estaba tendida en el suelo en donde todo había ocurrido. Podía sentir su dañada espalda pegajosa por la sangre que había brotado de su herida. Podía moverse y estaba libre de las cuerdas que la habían mantenido inmovilizada todo el tiempo, la chica al levantarse descubrió como sospechaba que se encontraba completamente sola.

Se quitó la mordaza que tenía en la boca pues era lo único que conservaba de la anterior situación. Se puso en pie con dificultad y desesperada por contradecir lo que el elfo le había dicho camino contrario a las montañas esperando encontrar su pueblo.

Después de dos horas de tropiezos y caídas había conseguido vislumbrar su pueblo. Siguió caminando por un momento completamente confiada en poder regresar hasta que un dolor agudo en su espalda la dejo tumbada en el suelo.

Aun estando en el suelo la chica empezó a arrastrarse pero a cada centímetro el dolor se intensificaba y poco a poco su cuerpo empezaba a arder, sin poder soportarlo la chica empezó a moverse en dirección contraria alejándose de su pueblo hasta que el dolor desapareció por completo.

Horas más tarde, la chica se vio a si misma vagando por el busque, en búsqueda del rio que había encontrado la otra vez. En cierta forma siempre que se encontraba el rio le ocurrían cosas buenas después de que todo fuera malo. Como cuando era una niña y se había perdido en el bosque, o cuando había conocido a Corn.

Caminaba despacio contemplando cada tramo de suelo que pisaba en búsqueda de señales de humedad hasta que un extraño ruido la hizo detener. Por un momento había olvidado que no se encontraba sola en aquel lugar. Y se demostró aquellos pensamientos cuando apareció un animal que nunca había visto ante sus ojos.

Era un cuadrúpedo con alas blancas con un cuello tipo caballo con plumas de un color azul y un pico y cabeza como los de un fénix. El animal gruño de una forma terrorífica y alzo una de sus patas que tenían zarpas. La chica pensó que tenían la fuerza suficiente para matarla de un solo golpe.

Cuando descubrió las intenciones del animal fue demasiado tarde y cuando corrió escucho como el animal había saltado, paso por encima de su cabeza y aterrizo frente a ella bloqueándole el paso y volvieron a repetir el proceso varias veces hasta que la chica logro hacerse un espacio y salió corriendo con el animal pisándole los talones, al igual que ella lucia hambriento. Irónicamente la chica pensó que compartían una similitud extraña.

Siguió corriendo perdiéndose entre la inmensidad del bosque hasta que sus fuerzas fallaron y alentaron su marcha el suficiente tiempo para que el animal por fin dejara de jugar y con una zarpa la golpeo lanzándola contra un árbol.

La chica confusa trato de levantarse pero su blusa rota le impedía moverse con libertad. El animal la tenía prácticamente en sus fauces cuando algo lo golpeo y este salió volando soltando rugidos.

La chica confundida trato de levantar su vista, pero sus fuerzas no dieron para más y volvió a caer una vez más ante el sueño que se tiñeron de un hombre joven de la misma raza que el hombre que estaba con Akira y con el pelo café: un elfo.


	6. En el fondo de Horstrand

_**Hola..! que tal? ups.. se que me desaparecí por un tiempo... (tiempos de entregas D:) pero bueno... e regresado con un nuevo capitulo.. en fin... mientras yo descubro que tengo de tarea.. les dejo el capitulo..:3**_

_**PD: Cerebro-chan esta feliz por sus reviews... :3 y dice que me hará trabajar mas duro... así que esperen una sorpresa para el próximo capitulo..:3**_

_**PD: por cierto Horstrand significa ciudad elfica en mi mundo imaginario...:3**_

_**PD: que disfruten del capitulo...**_

* * *

_**En el fondo de Horstrand**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las situaciones pueden ser complicadas, pero una vez superadas la primera fase de estas ya nada peor puede ocurrir. Eso era lo que pensaba Kyoko una vez recupero la consciencia después del ataque del extraño animal. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo quejarse con cualquier ligero movimiento, era de esperarse después del mal trato que había recibido su cuerpo desde que la llevaron a la fuerza al bosque. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo estremecer, podía sentir el sol pegando en su rostro pero no fue capaz de abrir sus ojos y de nuevo el sueño volvió a ganarle.

Cuando volvió a despertar lo primero que sintió fue la calidez de algo que la cubría y también la calidez de un fuego cercano. Por fin después de varios intentos y con sorpresa de encontrarse con luna y no con sol pudo abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que llamo su atención fue la manta y ropa que la cubrían. La manta que tenía encima era de una tela picosa parecida a la lana y de un color claro y hermoso tonalidad hueso. Lo que descubrió después fue que ya no llevaba su blusa rota, sino una blusa delgada de un material que nunca había visto en su vida. Era algo parecido a la seda pero mucho más magnifica, podía sentir los ligeros bordados con los que había sido hecha y los bordados parecían tener un significado además del color verde que tenía bastante llamativo por cerca pero la chica podía jurar que desde lejos gracias al color podía confundirse con la misma naturaleza; en cierta forma le había recordado a la ropa que llevaba Corn cuando la había salvado aquella vez del dragón.

-Siento mucho la intromisión, tenía heridas que trate sin su permiso y además la vestí con la ropa que yo llevaba puesto.

La chica se giró hacia la voz, la luz de la fogata le ayudo a ver las facciones de quien ahora podría nombrar su salvador. Un hombre alto y fuerte con ojos y cabellos cafés y un rostro bastante hermoso. Llevaba en la frente una especie de corona café que parecía más de ramas que de cualquier tipo de joya pero no por ello le quitaba hermosura al objeto. Sus orejas como había adivinado Kyoko terminaban puntiagudas característica de los elfos. El elfo vestía con un pantalón café que no parecía de la misma tela que su blusa, se notaba un tanto más gruesa y resistente.

Kyoko supuso que la blusa que llevaba puesta era la de él pues él solo vestía con una túnica abierta. Llevaba una espada con una funda de un curioso color morado y podía notar que llevaba más armas por las fundas que se alcanzaban a distinguir.

-Oh, pero que falta de educación por mi parte, mi nombre es Yashiro Yukihito y no planeo hacerte daño. Bien, ahora que sabes mi nombre creo correcto saber el tuyo. ¿Quién eres pequeña y serías tan amable de informarme tu situación?

-Mi nombre es Mo… Kyoko. Las circunstancias en las que me encuentro creo correcto no abrirlas tan fácilmente; disculpe la incortesía pero creo que es un asunto que no le corresponde. Le doy las gracias por tratar mis heridas y agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de cuidarme mientras dormía y el haberme facilitado una de sus prendas…

-Tranquila Kyoko-chan ¿Puedo llamarla así? No ha sido ningún problema, además creo que va contra mi caballerosidad el dejar a una chica así sola en el bosque, en especial de noche. Si gusta puedo llevarla hasta su ciudad, sería más rápido moverse en caballo que caminando.

-Está bien… y doy gracias a su oferta pero creo que la declinaré. Ahora mismo la ciudad no es uno de mis destinos ni tampoco creo que lo será en algún futuro… Si usted desea ayudarme, ¿sería capaz de llevarme a algún lugar alejado de la ciudad en donde pueda resguardarme?

-Conozco un lugar, pero será mejor que por esta noche descansemos. Por la mañana la despertare y marcharemos cuanto antes para llegar cuanto antes a nuestro destino.

Sin decir una palabra más la chica volvió a caer en un profundo sueño lleno de imágenes de Akira que la hicieron llorar silenciosamente entre sueños.

.

.

.

Por la mañana el elfo justo como lo había dicho despertó a la chica por la mañana, guardaron unas cosas que faltaban por subir al caballo que era un hermoso potro blanco y con el cabello bastante cuidado justo como los caballos que tenían en su castillo, pero este de una forma más natural y salvaje que lo volvía aún más hermoso.

La chica fue ayudada para subir al caballo y el elfo monto atrás de ella y así iniciaron un viaje de unas cuantas horas que transcurrieron rápidos y silenciosos.

Al caer la tarde volvieron a descansar para que el caballo tomara un poco de agua.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Espero te sorprendas, y espero que no tomen reprimenda contra mí por llevar a un humano. Vamos a mi ciudad, sé que te gustara y ahí te cuidaran y se decidirá que hacer contigo. Lo siento, pero no está en tus manos tu destino en estos momentos, el bosque nos pertenece y es peligroso que un humano ande por aquí vagando, mi líder se sentiría muy culpable si algún humano muere sin haber intentado ayudarlo en cualquier sentido.

-¿Quién es su líder?

-Haha, alguien bastante curioso, pronto lo conocerá, falta poco. Espero no le importe caminar.

La chica negó agradeciendo pues montar a caballo se volvía algo cansado después de las primeras horas.

Empezaron a moverse caminando a un paso ni tan lento ni apresurado. El elfo le iba abriendo camino entre las plantas para que su caminar se facilitara. Al cabo de varias horas, cuando el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas, tuvieron la primera visión del lugar. Podía observar cabañas entre la naturaleza en un conjunto armonioso. Podía escuchar un rio y un sonido que parecía el de una cascada.

En cuanto más se acercaban pudo distinguir otra clase de sonidos extraños, como un cantico que solo alcanzaba a escuchar si le prestaba toda su atención. Un cantico de voces aterciopeladas que le erizaban la piel por la grotesca hermosura que distinguía.

-Son los canticos hacia la naturaleza, solo los realizamos una vez al año. Se podría decir que son el inicio de nuestras festividades.

Le informo Yashiro con voz susurrante. Empezaron a adentrarse entre las cabañas, cada vez más dentro del bosque alejándose de su hogar. Mientras más avanzaban los árboles se volvían más grandes y con troncos más gruesos y las cabañas poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. La chica, al verse repetido el lugar se dedicó a observar a su acompañante.

No lo había notado, pero ahora estaba más presentes en los movimientos del joven su agilidad y fuerza, podía observar que el joven parecía no hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzo al desplazarse como si su fuerza y energías fueran infinitas y el hecho de moverse fuese la cosa más fácil del mundo. Contrario a ella que el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ella mostrando su rostro más débil y sus brazos y pies se habían vuelto torpes y sus pasos inseguros. En un movimiento abrupto el joven se detuvo causando que la chica se estrellara con su espalda.

-Perdón, iba inmerso en mis pensamientos, -El chico le siguió susurrando – Kyoko-chan, te doy la bienvenida y me da honor presentarte mi ciudad en el fondo de unrika: Horstrand, lugar de nacimiento del rey y actual centro de unrika. La ciudad álfica.

La chica a pesar de no conocer el significado de los nombres pudo sentir en ellos una fuerza ancestral, algo que nunca había sentido y que en cierta forma la hacían observar todo con más respeto.

El joven se hizo a un lado dejando ver un claro de pasto trabajado e iluminado con la luz de la luna. Los canticos que había escuchado en un inicio se habían escuchado por todo su recorrido haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, pero cuando el chico se movió, como si estuvieran coordinados los canticos se detuvieron dando al lugar un silencio sepulcral, tanto que la chica temió moverse.

El joven volvió a sonreír y el ruido regreso al igual que se ilumino todo de una tonalidad anaranjada clásica de una fogata. Empezaron a sonar tambores a diversos ritmos y los aplausos y las risas no se hicieron de esperar. La chica invitada por el joven, empezó a caminar hacia el claro bosque y lo que no alcanzaba a distinguir detrás de los grandes árboles se mostró.

Sorprendida vio árboles que se unían con otros y esta unión formaba edificaciones de madera, cosa que la chica nunca había visto y quedo completamente maravillada y su curiosidad se hizo más grande. Cada uno de los edificios únicos realzaba y complementaba el entorno, fundiéndose sin fisuras con el resto del bosque de tal modo que le resultó imposible detectar donde empezaba el edificio y donde proseguía la naturaleza. Ambas se equilibraban a la perfección. Observo como el claro era rodeado por esas edificaciones y en el centro del claro pudo ver el causante del ruido.

Por un momento quedo intimidada al ver como ya no había un elfo, sino un grupo de 20 que aplaudían y bailaban alrededor de una gran fogata. Dio un paso atrás, su impacto aumento. Nunca había imaginado tal cosa pues siempre pensó que los elfos eran una leyenda más. Se sorprendió al conocer a Corn, o al elfo que la había maldecido y mucho más se sorprendió cuando había viajado al lado de Yashiro. Todo lo que ella creía se iba rompiendo poco a poco frente a cada encuentro, pero esto había quebrantado su credibilidad y ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer los misterios que entrañaban la raza, pero al mismo tiempo seguía temiendo su reacción hacia ella.

Yashiro, al sentir su miedo alcanzó a ponerle una mano en el hombro cuando sintió que la chica iba a empezar a correr. Y la observo con unos ojos luminosos y un rostro que mostraba paz.

-Tranquila, nadie va a dañarte aquí…

En cuanto el joven termino de hablar la joven sintió una extraña paz recorrer todo su cuerpo haciendo que se relajara y sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar por Yashiro que la empezó a jalar de la mano hasta el lugar de la fogata.

Mientras más se acercaban la chica pudo observar a los elfos. Todos ellos se veían sabios y hermosos, con semblantes suaves y sin rastro de edad y ojos entusiastas que brillaban de excitación frente a la fogata. Los elfos que se dieron cuenta de su presencia detuvieron sus acciones. Las mujeres llevaban el cabello suelto que les caía por la espalda, trenzado con flores frescas. Todas poseían una belleza delicada y etérea que ocultaba su fuerza increbrantable. Los hombres eran igual de sorprendentes con sus pómulos altos, sus narices finamente esculpidas y sus gruesos parpados. Ambos sexos se ataviaban con túnicas rusticas verdes y marrones y flecos de oscuros tonos anaranjados, rojizos y dorados.

Los hombres y mujeres que los observaban ahora dieron una pequeña reverencia y volvieron a realizar lo que hacían antes de detenerse.

-Ven, te llevare ante el rey.

Yashiro sin soltar a la joven la guio entre elfos que los observaban por unos minutos antes de distraerse con alguna otra cosa. La chica alcanzo a escuchar uno que otro susurro que no comprendió pero en cierta forma sintió que los comentarios iban dirigidos hacia ella.

En el fondo sentado entre el pasto la chica distinguió a un elfo que sobresalía de los demás. Su porte era mucho más majestuoso e impresionante. Sus ropas eran verdes y doradas. En su cabello dorado se reflejaba la luz naranjosa de la fogata. El hombre los noto y los observo con sus profundos ojos cafés.

Extrañado, el hombre se levantó. Yashiro se arrodillo jalando a la chica con el quien imito sus movimientos.

-Kuu-sama, perdone la interrupción.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Yashiro. Por favor no me hables como si no me conocieras. Levántate y ayuda a parar a tu joven acompañante. ¿Todo resulto bien en tu viaje?

-Así es, todo fue como me lo ordeno. Tengo lo que Kuon quería, tengo muchas ganas de entregárselo de una vez, ¿En dónde está?

- A salido, pero regresa por la mañana, y veo que te fue bien en tu misión, haha hasta conseguiste novia…

-Ella no es mi novia, la encontré vagando por el bosque.

-¿Una humana en el bosque? ¿Puedo tener el gusto de escuchar su nombre, jovencita?

La chica por un momento dudo, pero al final pensó que era lo mejor.

-Es un gusto conocerlo. Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko.

Yashiro volteo sorprendido soltando a la chica y retrocediendo unos pasos. El rey quien Yashiro había llamado Kuu avanzo unos pasos y rodeo a la chica quien ya no supo si había sido una buena idea el haber confesado su nombre. EL hombre de cabellos dorados se detuvo cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a la chica y con una de sus manos tomo delicadamente uno de los mechones de cabellos de la chica.

-Mogami… ¿Puedo saber los motivos que la llevaron a entrar en el bosque?

La chica bajo la mirada, no deseaba decir los motivos verdaderos, aún era bastante doloroso recordarlo.

-Lo siento mucho. Salí de casa y me perdí.

-Hahaha, no sé porque me sueña a una vieja historia. Lo siento, creo que debería ser más respetuoso con usted, al final fue uno de sus parientes motivo porque el estamos en paz en estos momentos, le debemos mucho a su familia, Mogami-sama.

-Por favor, llámeme solo Kyoko.

-Kyoko-san… Le gustaría algo de beber, me temo que se encuentra cansada pero me encantaría escuchar su historia si es que no le molesta.

La chica asintió y justo cuando iba a empezar a avanzar hacia donde le había señalado el rey Yashiro se interpuso y se arrodillo frente a ella de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho con su rey.

-No, por favor, levántese Yashiro-san.

-Lo siento, yo he sido demasiado irrespetuoso con usted.

-No, no ha sido culpa suya, en cualquier caso usted desconocía mi nombre. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse y por favor tráteme como lo ha hecho en todo el camino hacia aquí, le estoy muy agradecida por lo que ha hecho por mí.

El joven se levantó con un asentimiento y se hizo a un lado para que la chica continuara con su camino.

La joven llego hasta Kuu y se sentó cuando él se lo indico.

-Así que te perdiste en el bosque…

Los canticos y los bailes se escuchaban y en cierta forma habían alegrado a la chica, la gracia con la que los elfos se movían era tan natural que en cierta forma la hizo querer bailar con ellos y moverse con la libertad de los pájaros al volar.

-Así fue.

-¿Puedo preguntar por su familia?, he estado tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ustedes que por un momento creí que nos habían abandonado. Claro aún teníamos registro de ustedes cada año cuando sus jóvenes van en búsqueda de los Nkaughters.

-¿Nkaughters?

-Ah, lo siento. Ustedes suelen llamarlos Dragones…

-A, si cada año mandamos a los jóvenes a conseguir sus dragones para que puedan pertenecer al ejército. Y claro que sí, ¿qué es lo que gustaría escuchar de mi familia?

-¿Cuántas generaciones han pasado desde que su ancestro llego a esta isla?

-Él era mi bisabuelo.

-Y tu padre es el actual monarca, por el tiempo que ha pasado y como la vida de los humanos es más corta imagino que el trono ha pasado a manos del heredero de su bisabuelo, ¿Cierto? Me gustaría conocerlo y tener una buena charla con el… ¿Crees que eso fuera posible? Imagina a las dos razas uniéndose de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos… sería una maravilla.

-Así es. Mi padre fue el siguiente gobernante. Creo que eso no será posible, su majestad. El rey… Mi padre, fue asesinado unas semanas atrás…

Kuu soltó un exclamo y se cubrió la boca.

-Lo siento mucho, he sido muy insensible.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse, usted desconocía de aquella información.

-¿Se puede saber quién ha cometido tal barbaridad? – su voz en cierta forma había salido amenazante.

-Los responsables aún se desconocen. Atacaron la ciudad por la noche y mi padre salió en su defensa. No se detuvieron hasta acabar con él y la reina.

-Lo siento mucho, chica. Ahora que tus padres no están ¿es tu hermano quien heredo el trono?

-Me temo que nunca existió ese heredero deseado. Soy la única hija del rey.

Kuu frunció su seño sin comprender.

-Entonces tu…

-Soy la actual monarca.

EL hombre dejo de observarla mirando la fogata sin mirarla realmente pensando las cosas. Después de unos momentos de silencio incomodo el hombre regreso la vista hacia la chica.

-El trato por el que se permitió a tu bisabuelo profanar estas tierras fueron su buena fe y él nos prometió protección para que nosotros pudiéramos desaparecer ante la vista del mundo y volvernos algo mítico en lugar de algo real. Puedo ver la fuerza que tienes y si eres capaz de continuar con aquel pacto yo te considerare como la actual monarca del pueblo humano.

La chica en cierta forma pudo respirar aliviada, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido aun sentía que las fuerzas trataban de hacerla dejar su puesto y en cierta forma lo habían conseguido.

-Si tú eres la actual monarca, ¿Qué es lo que haces fuera de tu pueblo?

La chic no contesto y al igual que el elfo momentos antes observo la fogata decidida a quedarse con las respuestas en la boca.

-oh, cierto. Había olvidado que has hecho un gran camino para llegar hasta este lugar. Has de estar muy cansada. Te daré un guía que te lleve a un lugar donde puedas dormir.

La chica asintió agradecida y siguió a un elfo de cabello castaño que se vio alegre de realizar aquella encomienda. Llevo a la chica hasta un gran árbol y ayudándola a subir a este le indico que era en donde dormía Kuu y su familia, le dio indicaciones con el pretexto que él no podría entrar dejo a la chica adentrarse sola a través de la puerta hecha con tronco. En realidad estaba tan cansada que no le dedico tiempo a observar el lugar y solo siguió el camino que le habían indicado y cuando por fin lo encontró de dejo caer en la cama hecha de plantas que a pesar de su apariencia era bastante cómoda y se dejó llevar quedándose profundamente dormida.

Por la mañana fue despertada por Yashiro. Quien la llevo a lo que parecía la sala común, pues estaba adornada de una forma cálida y el en suelo habían lugares para poder sentarse. EL lugar por dentro era igualmente de madera y los únicos adornos eran con materiales de la naturaleza.

Yashiro la invito a sentarse, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo la puerta se abrió dejando entrar destellos del sol matutino que rebelaban una figura masculina. La joven no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-¡Kuon! Que bien que has vuelto, te encontré el metal para tu espada.

Kyoko pensó que no hacia mal en llamarlo príncipe…


	7. Esperanza

_**hola..! como están? ups.. me disculpo enteramente por no haber actualizado tan pronto.. había estado falta de inspiración :P pero bueno, cerebro-chan estuvo insistiendo y me hizo leer algo que prendió la chispa y me hizo escribir este capitulo..:3 así que bueno.. después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo espero que disfruten del capitulo y gracias por sus Reviews.. son mi inspiración y mi motivo por continuar la historia..:3 gracias por leer **_

_**Y como siempre.. cerebro-chan y yo esperamos que disfruten del capitulo como nosotros disfrutamos el escribirlo... **_

_**PD: ese Yashiro es un pillo... :P haha!**_

* * *

_**Esperanza**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dorado y verde. Puede que en cierta forma esos colores entraran en una generalización muy grande, pero exactamente ese dorado y ese verde eran únicos para ella. Ya los había visto en una ocasión y fue una de las experiencias más hermosas de toda su infancia por lo que esos colores quedaron completamente grabados en su memoria.

El dorado por unos segundos se fusiono con el amarillo del sol del amanecer. Pero en cuanto su sombra fue suficiente para separar ambos colores la chica no pudo evitar observar más abajo hasta toparse con ese color verde. Alguien dijo algo, pero ella ya no lo escucho. El tiempo para ella se detuvo por unos instantes transportándola al pasado, trayéndole recuerdos al presente.

Después de unos segundos que la joven no sintió, el verde y el dorado se encontraron y en ambos apareció el brillo del reconocimiento, se generó un ambiente en donde únicamente existían esos colores.

-Ah, espero no te moleste. Kuon déjame te presento a su majestad Kyoko-sama.

El ambiente se rompió por completo en cuanto el café se cruzó entre ambos colores. Kuon parpadeo varias veces sin comprender por completo las palabras del chico.

-¿Qué es lo que hace una humana en el bosque… en especial dentro de mi casa?

-bueno, la encontré en el bosque. Estaba perdida y tu padre le ofreció hospedaje aquí…

-ya que has mencionado a mi padre, me dijo que habías hecho bien tu cometido.

-Sí, cumplí con lo que me pediste.

-En serio no sabes cuan agradecido estoy por ello. ¿Podías traérmelo? Me encantaría iniciar con la realización de mi espada.

-Claro no te preocupes, fue todo un placer para mí. Está en mi habitación, regreso en cuanto lo tenga. Bueno, yo me marcho.

Yashiro volteo hacia la joven y en medio de una pequeña inclinación le giño un ojo, después de eso regreso a su posición inicial y camino hacia la salida sin decir nada más dejando el lugar en un silencio incómodo.

-No pensé que habías sobrevivido, ¿Lo conseguiste?

La chica al principio no sabía a qué se refería pero después recordó el momento en que él la había ayudado cuando fue en busca de su dragón.

-Lo conseguí.

Sin decir más el chico asintió y en cierta forma su rostro cambio a uno más amable.

-¿Así que su majestad se encontraba perdida en el bosque?.. No debería parecerme raro…

Kyoko por un momento se sintió ofendida, pero en cuanto observo el rostro risueño del chico sonrió con el aligerando un poco el ambiente.

-Así que realmente eres un príncipe, siempre lo supe.

-¿te refieres a la vez del dragón?

-No, tiempo atrás.

El joven abrió los ojos con en sinónimo de comprensión

-¿así que lo recuerda?

-claro, como olvidarlo.

-hahaha, lo único que yo recuerdo fue la regañiza que me dieron mis padres por ello.

-¿Por qué habrían tus padres regañarlo por ayudar a alguien en aprietos?

-Pues bueno… lo recuerda, es una humana. Somos un mito para los humanos, me regañaron por dejarme ver por un humano; todo el tiempo estuve esperando que lo olvidaras o lo tomaras por un sueño. Pero después de todo, mira. De una u otra forma ha regresado y además mis padres han permitido que se quede.

-Realmente creía que fue un sueño; hasta el día de ayer creí que los elfos eran un simple mito y los encuentros que había tenido antes solo habían sido causados por una ilusión. Y creo que su padre permitió que me quedara por la posición que manejo.

-¿Cuándo la encontró Yashiro?

-no…

La chica bajo la mirada ante el recuerdo. El joven al darse cuenta de las acciones de esta decidió cambiar el tema, tendría tiempo para conocer todos los detalles pues el presionar a una persona a relevarlos no eran una buena opción; en especial si se trataba de mentes tan raras como la de los humanos. Kuon pensaba que un humano vivía tan poco tiempo que nunca era capaz de llegar a una verdadera sabiduría.

-¿Le gustaría ayudarme?

La chica agradecida asintió y sin decir más el joven le indico con la mano hacia dónde dirigirse. Cuando llegaron a fuera de la cabaña entre los arboles el joven tomo a Kyoko por la cintura y la arrastro a la orilla en el límite de la madera donde se observaba el suelo a unos metros más abajo. De un salto bajo a la chica, el impacto que supondría complicado y doloroso fue bastante natural.

-Perdona, pero así es más fácil y divertido¿ no lo cree?

La chica solo sonrió y ambos empezaron a caminar cruzando el pequeño valle libre de árboles en donde la noche anterior había sido la fogata que ahora parecía nunca haber ocurrido tal cosa.

Empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque y regresaron a las primeras cabañas que la chica recordaba haber visto cuando llegaron. El joven elfo se adentró a la casa y para la sorpresa de la chica Yashiro ya los esperaba sentado en el suelo observando aburridamente una flor.

-Tardaste demasiado Kuon

-Lo siento, no iba solo.

Yashiro se levantó en cuando descubrió a la chica y volvió a dar una reverencia.

-Oh, no la había visto. Lo siento mucho. A si, Kuon ahí está el metal te lo dejo pues imagino que tú lo vas a construir solo, ¿cierto?

-Si aunque la jovencita de aquí se quedara conmigo.

Kyoko volvió a observar al joven frente a sí. En cierta forma ya se estaba acostumbrando a su extraña forma de referirse a los demás. La forma que el chico mostraba ante los demás era la de una persona risueña y divertida cosa que hacían a Kyoko sentirse feliz y cómoda. Dando un sentimiento diferente al que le había mostrado en las montañas.

-Entiendo, bueno yo me marcho. Tengo unas tareas que hacer en casa, Kuon te dejo solo y no aburras a tu acompañante.

-No lo haré.

Yashiro sonrió y salió del lugar.

-¿te gustaría observar como forjamos las espadas nosotros los elfos?

La chica asintió realmente interesada, por sus palabras pensó que el proceso sería algo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado y desde el inicio pensó que era completamente diferente.

-El metal que le pedí a Yashiro encontrar es un metal especial, hay muy poco en esta isla. Me tomo mucho tiempo descubrir su ubicación.

-¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste?

-No sé si lo sabes, la naturaleza es capaz de transmitir información y energía. Nosotros los elfos somos capaces de utilizar las cosas que nos brinda la naturaleza, un humano también creo que sería capaz de usarlo aunque imagino que ha de ser más complicado para un ser humano que para un elfo. En fin, estuve buscando y este tipo de metal irradia un aura diferente por lo que lo encontré aunque tuve que revisar cada palmo de tierra, centímetro a centímetro.

-¿Por qué crees que sea diferente?

-Bueno, ambas razas tenemos diferentes costumbres. Un elfo desde que nace se le enseña a usar los recursos que nos brinda la naturaleza. El ser humano los emplea de una forma diferente, una forma que no aceptamos del todo.

La princesa se encontraba confundida, realmente desconocía la información que el elfo le daba a medias. Había escuchado en las leyendas que los elfos eran capaces de hacer crecer una flor cantándole, creía que podía ser cierto pero no entendía el proceso que pudiera tener.

Kuon estuvo callado el tiempo que observaba el metal entre sus manos, tenía un hermoso brillo. Después de un tiempo más observándolo camino hasta una de las paredes de la cabaña que parecía ya no ser de madera y de la pared abrió una pequeña puerta que de metal, a la distancia en la que la chica se encontraba podía sentir el calor que salía de aquella abertura y descubrió que era la puerta a un horno. Lo que hizo el joven después ella no fue capaz de apreciarlo pues su cuerpo había tapado sus acciones.

Después de unos cuantos movimientos más el joven se separó cerrando la puerta.

-Valla que hace calor aquí dentro, ¿le parece si salimos en lo que el metal se funde?

El joven no dio espacio a una respuesta y abrió la puerta esperando a que la chica saliera primero. No se alejaron de la cabaña, él se sentó afuera en una raíz que sobresalía del suelo lo suficiente para servir como un asiento y la chica lo siguió.

-Sabes, creo que realmente no me he presentado como es debido y me disculpo por ello. Soy Kuon Hizuri, hijo heredero del rey Kuu Hizuri y la reina Juliena Hizuri de la raza elfica del sur, únicos sobrevivientes de los tiempos oscuros.

La chica frunció el ceño ante tal información pero decidió dejarla a un lado, no creía que merecía escuchar respuestas a preguntas sobre los elfos.

-Yo soy Kyoko Mogami, única heredera….Mis padres fueron los anteriores líderes del pueblo humano: Ryuuji Mogami y Saena Mogami.

-Mogami… ahora entiendo por qué mi padre no tuvo objeción alguna en que permanecieras en el bosque. Comento algo respecto a tus padres y ahora entiendo el verdadero peso de sus palabras. Yo al igual que el resto de mi pueblo lamentamos lo ocurrido. Es un peso muy doloroso el perder a alguien preciado y cercano, debió de ser muy duro para ti. ¿Fue ese el motivo por el que fuiste a buscar una montura?

-Así es.

-Estabas en bastantes aprietos. ¿Acaso eres un imán para los problemas? Siempre que te encuentro estas en algún problema, ya sea por no encontrar una ubicación o porque algún dragón estuviera a punto de devorarte. Pero me alegro que lo consiguieras, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Therit

-Que nombre más hermoso… ¿Por qué no está contigo? No es raro que te separes de tu montura, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?

-Yo… no se en donde este, por circunstancias me separe de él. Solo espero que no lo dañen…

Las últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro. Realmente estaba preocupada, pero pensaba que no tendría sentido exteriorizar sus problemas, en cierta forma no deseaba que los elfos se enteraran de sus problemas. Recordó al rey cuando la había aceptado solo si ella conseguía seguir protegiéndolos, pero ella ya no tenía esa capacidad por lo que temía la reacción de los elfos.

-A todo esto, espero que no te incordie mi pregunta… ¿Por qué hay algo que me incomoda de ti? Siento salir de ti una energía negativa que no me gusta….Aun recuerdo cuando te encontré aquella vez hace mucho tiempo y tu energía irradiaba bondad y fuerza como una luz muy poderosa, pero ahora esa luz se ha apagado por la oscuridad…

La chica volteo el rostro observando el sol de la lejanía. No sabía a lo que se refería Kuon, podía ser parte de la maldición con la que cargaba o también podía ser causado por su corazón corrompido. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo sentía mucho odio hacia las personas causantes de su sufrimiento y en cierta forma lo que deseaba su corazón era venganza.

-¿Acaso hay demasiado odio en tu corazón, joven princesa?

-No lo sé, tampoco conozco la respuesta a tus dudas. No sé si ha sido la situación o mis sentimientos los que generan aquella energía negativa.

-Entonces es lo mismo realmente ¿no lo cree? Tu situación ha sido lo que te ha hecho tener aquellos sentimientos, ambas cosas son lo mismo. Si no hubiese ocurrido lo que sea que haya ocurrido tú no te sentirías de aquella forma; pero tampoco puedes culpar a tu alrededor pues al final eres tu quien decidió sentirse así. Ignorar o no la situación, eso depende de la persona. Pero…

La joven volteo a ver al chico cuando dejo de hablar, sus ojos brillaban con la luz del sol haciéndolos más intensos al igual que su rostro que adopto un gesto de curiosidad y como si estuviera calculando todas las acciones de la chica.

-La vez que te ayude en las montañas, tus pensamientos se sentían con un profundo odio, pero tu energía seguía siendo bondadosa… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Kuon se levantó de la raíz y se colocó frente a la chica, tomo una de sus manos y la alzo con facilidad haciendo que ella también se parara. Kuon tomo ambas manos de la chica con una sola, en cierta forma inmovilizándola y con la mano libre toco su frente removiendo el cabello naranja de la joven que tenía en el rostro.

A esa altura la joven ya se había asustado un poco y miraba al joven elfico con miedo. La chica observo como Kuon cerraba los ojos y con una voz baja sin perturbar la paz que existía en el resto del bosque empezó a entonar una canción.

La voz sonaba como un rio al correr pero tenía con las palabras pronunciadas una fuerza mortal. La chica se perdió entre las palabras que no entendía y recordó la noche de la maldición. Palabras que hablaban en un mismo idioma aunque cada una con diferentes propósitos.

Igual que aquella vez sitio que su cuerpo se envolvía entre llamas, pero estas no la quemaban. Era un calor soportable que la incitaban a quedarse quieta y disfrutar de la sensación de paz que le brindaban. Podía sentir toda la corriente de esa energía correr desde su frente en donde el joven tenía su mano colocada.

Después de varios minutos que permanecieron en silencio empezó a cambiar algo, la energía cálida y pacifica empezó a llenarse de odio y en cierta forma empezó a quemarla a un grado que no era doloroso. Unos segundos después el joven retiro la mano de la frente de la chica sin soltar aun sus manos, ambos ojos se volvieron a encontrar pero ahora los ojos de él mostraban una convicción mayor a obtener respuestas además de que el odio se había alojado en sus facciones.

-¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Quién te lo hizo? ¿Qué demonios paso?, respóndeme.

La chica sin saber realmente a lo que se refería no dijo nada. El joven cansado de esperar aun teniendo las manos de la chica la volteo dejándola de espaldas sin nunca soltarla. Con la mano que aun tenia libre alzo la blusa que había estado usando que le había prestado Yashiro cuando la había encontrado en el bosque. Con cuidado desato la venda que le rodeaba la espalda, poco a poco la fue retirando hasta la mitad de la espalda de la chica.

-¿Me refiero a quien te hizo esto?

El joven cuidadosamente toco la herida de la chica, siguiendo el contorno desde la punta hacia uno de los lados de la herida. Kuon volteo de nuevo a la princesa y le soltó las manos cuando este sintió que ella ya se sostenía por su cuenta. Más que sorprendida la joven se sentía triste y las lágrimas que había estado guardando, las cuales creyó que su cuerpo sería incapaz de generar empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, se dejó caer al suelo doblando sus rodillas quedando sentada en sus tobillos.

-¿sa..Sabes lo que es?

-Es por eso que sueltas esa energía negativa

Él sintiéndose culpable por el causante de sus lágrimas se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos dorados.

-¿Quién fue capaz de profanar un cuerpo de esta forma?

-no lo sé.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-no.. No lo sé bien. Estaba en casa y yo iba por algo al sótano y fue cuando todo pasó. Me traicionaron. Me traiciono la persona a la que le tenía más confianza. Me llevaron al bosque sin que nadie lo notara, por eso me separe de Therit. Y fue en el bosque donde él apareció y me maldijo…Ahora ya no seré capaz de nunca regresar con mi pueblo… lo intente, pero el dolor fue demasiado para hacerme retroceder.

-¿él?

-un.. Un elfo. Bueno dijo que ya no lo era…

-Emplearon magia oscura y te maldijeron, sea quien sea el culpable esto no se quedara impune. En especial si fue un elfo el causante de todo esto. No te preocupes, yo te ayudare en lo que sea que necesite. Además puede estar tranquila, en los maleficios como en cualquier tipo de magia existe un contra; la naturaleza es energía y nosotros podemos manipularla como deseemos. La maldición es energía negativa resguardada en tu cuerpo a través de la herida que te implicaron, pero sigue siendo energía almacenada, solo hay que descubrir la forma en la que podamos modificar esa energía.

La chica dejo de llorar, por fin desde que había llegado al bosque se sentía realmente segura y el causante de todo era ese elfo de ojos verdes que se convertiría en la luz de su salvación.


End file.
